JS DOWNFALL: Reclaimer's War
by Aeos React
Summary: Jail has won, Mid-Childa is his, but the people will not obey him and soon his believed utopia descends into a guerilla war, yet he maintains the upper hand in technology, when one fighter finds a key to the worlds salvation, Jail will fall...
1. Chapter 1

JS DOWNFALL: Reclaimer's War

Riot Force 6, even after a valiant fight, recapturing the Saint King, rescuing Ginga Nakajima, and successfully rescuing their team from the Numbers, even rescuing Lutecia Alpine killing Zest and securing Agito, they failed, the Numbers got control of their objectives, the criminal Jail Scaglietti survived unharmed, and the Saints Cradle reached its position in space, stopping the moons rotations and freezing them in place, then rotating around the planet both in a line, the Cradle in the center of both, and it absorbed the magic energy of both moons, creating a practically invulnerable magic field, and when the fleet arrived, their weapons did nothing, and the Cradle's weapons destroyed many ships, before the others finally retreated, along with Riot force 6 and the surviving mages.

Jail Scaglietti had announced victory and he and the Numbers set up facilities to create gadget drones to ensure order for his so called utopia.

Jail and the Numbers soon held the high belief that they had won by default and that the populace would listen to them and create a unified world, only to find out that much of the mage populace had fled the planet, leaving non-mages behind, but even then the numbers were still low, with barely any people around.

Jail only saw his rule as law and made the planet a scientific republic, called Neo-Belka, and believed his rule absolute.

…The populace thought differently, they had no intention of following his laws or put with the very cruel treatment of the gadgets and Numbers, and then dug back up the techniques of guerilla and bombing warfare.

Scaglietti and the Numbers want a forced peace, what they will get is a terrible war.

-Scene Shift

Elsewhere, in a Dyson Sphere, a rather intelligent woman wearing a lab outfit, and a group armored soldiers, find a room filled with super-advanced technology they can access, and at the end is a door, which they find is a portal to an entirely different area.

Without a second thought the woman touches a sphere with many strange wordings and slowly, energy begins to fill the door, to a world where they're skill and courage will save the lives of countless and bring a regime of great power crashing down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-Beginning of Hope

At large crossroad in the city Cranagan, was being overseen by several gadgets, as well as the Numbers Sein and Nove, who were patrolling the streets, making sure things were going well.

"Ah, this is boring, I want to go home already, not watch a bunch of people walk across the street," Nove complained.

"Can't be helped, especially with all of the bombings going on, the groups are low tech, but they still do damage," thought Sein as she remembered several weeks ago.

Things were calm at first and the Numbers had picked the former TSAB central headquarters as their base, the Numbers themselves were all female combat cyborgs designed by Jail to fulfill his goal, and they even got to meet Due, who they had not met in the past, and who successfully killed the council and a high ranking TSAB general, making her mission a success.

Though the peace was short lived, a day later their security cameras saw a man walk in with a large package in tow, and they sent gadgets down to deal with it, as they watched it all from the camera, the man suddenly said, "Bless the Saint," and then a blinding light followed by an enormous explosion, which tore through the whole building, destroying all the drones inside and causing serious injury to the cyborgs inside.

The reality soon dawned on them that the man was a suicide bomber, complete with last words, but he was not the last. Two days later group of men entered a nearby help center run in the former Saint Church, run by people who had pledged loyalty to Jail, and they all said their saying and detonated themselves, destroying the Church and killing many of the personnel.

Jail decided to become more violent in his actions, and soon decided on reprisals, killing mostly the male population, believing that the female population would not be much trouble, and to drive the knife deeper, he secretly saturated the air using type II drones with a special aerosol chemical that altered the reproductive organs of women, making the usual method of procreation impossible, because while there was no physical change, the genetics were made to simply not accept sperm from males, and then Jail set up hospitals using his research in cellular research to create artificial insemination, basically having children being born through science.

All the children were born female, with few males to keep a good balance, good in Jails eyes, and he also chose to make more combat cyborgs, the latest being of different naming, Navi, Soli, and Ulna, who helped to suppress riots, shut down terrorist cells, and put down criminals. Though soon the city began to turn into a slum with time, becoming very run down as magic technology disappeared.

Sein and Nove were currently with a new combat cyborg group, with the most impulsive and reckless being Seri, a rather violent and quite brutal cyborg named Dolo, and finally was rather new cyborg, recently created, she was not really all that violent, in fact she was rather nice, and was young and really didn't have a violent personality, which was reflected in her name, Pace.

"Well this is boring as hell, there's nothing but just a bunch of lowly humans walking around," Said Seri, who was very annoyed.

"Not having anything to kill is really bothersome, from time to time," Dolos said as she looked around, then she saw a woman walking with a few packages, and she said below he breath, "IS Thread Blade", and then the woman collapsed and the packages burst open to reveal food and water for a local orphanage, and the woman's legs were cut and bleeding.

Dolo, suddenly found herself sailing into a wall and collapsing on the ground as she was punched in the chest by Nove, and then screamed, "What the Fuck!"

"You don't just go and attack everyone at random, you idiot." Responded Nove.

Dolo responds by saying, "What are they even going to do to us, were cyborgs and they're human, and not even mages, what CAN they do?"

KA-BLOOM! As if on cue to Dolo's saying, a large explosion rips apart a building nearby, and the cyborgs, gadgets and many people are caught in the blast. Nove, who is pretty much still standing while the others were blown to the ground and states, "THAT!" as she points at the destruction.

As Pace was getting she noticed several people running on the rooftops, one of them throwing a brick-shaped item down an air-vent, and then as the person jumped to a different roof, an explosion came from the building, centering on the place where the person threw the item into, "Up there, those people are dropping bombs into the air-vents on the roofs of the buildings," Pace exclaimed.

Dolo looked up and saw the group and grinned, "Well, it looks like we'll be getting to see some action today."

-Scene Shift

"_Gotta hurry, gotta hurry!"_, thought Asami Sora as she went from building to building, running as fast as she could, while effortlessly maneuvering around, fences, structures, pipes and building material to hurry to her objective, finding it was a nearby cyborg hospital, still under construction.

She was part of a final group of fighters from the group "True Belief", the groups hideout having been raided and destroyed by gadgets, before it self-destructed taking out the gadgets as well as killing a few cyborgs that also raided.

The group had trained itself to move quickly from point to point, using a type of quick-movement/martial art technique found on "Non-administrated World 97" Earth called parkour, which involved excellent use of reflex, flexibility, agility, and spatial awareness, to get from point to point.

However Asami and her group, including her friends Amai and Noda, were on the run as they saw several gadget drones and five cyborgs were chasing after us and gaining, however, as I was climbing a wall, Amai threw a small white lump with a detonator on it and it stuck to a large type III, then it exploded taking out the type three and some type I's, the lump was a plastique, an easy to make explosive that sticks to its target and explodes after a short time, activating on contact with the target.

As we cheered we saw a strange flashing in the air and then the threads surrounded one of our squad members, and then we saw something horrible.

In a large spray of blood and gore, the person was cut into so many small pieces, all spraying across the building.

The team saw as a group of deadly combat cyborgs were charging at them and the group turned and ran, but another got one of her legs cut off and was soon on the ground screaming, Asami wanting to go back and help, but knew she could do nothing but continue running, heading for the building ahead.

-Scene Shift

The combat cyborg group approached the wounded girl along with their gadgets, and had a type III reach down and grab her, bringing her toward them.

"Well then little runt, you and friends gave us quiet a chase, but looks like you got left behind, now spill what you know and I'll kill you quick," said Dolo.

The girl just smiled slightly and let something slide from her hands, and the cyborgs saw that they were pins….PINS FROM EXPLOSIVES!

Seconds later….KABOOOM!

-Scene Shift

The group saw a large explosion as their comrade, detonated herself in front of the cyborgs, but the group kept running, knowing that the cyborgs have survived worse than what had happened so went on a dead run and soon reached our target.

From there, everyone split up, entering the building and going down multiple levels, till we reached our assigned points and set the bombs in all areas of the building, then we got word of gadgets in the building and confirmation of the death of one of our squad mates, but the mission continued and soon we set all devices and prepared to exfil when we heard of the presence of combat cyborgs, and a massive explosion blew us of our feet, coming from one of our comrades, and I picked myself up and kept running, and I met Noda and another trooper, but then from the ceiling a cyborg dove down and grabbed the fighter, and soon sank into the floor with her, but then as she was fully through with only her hands showing, she pulled a pin on her arm, arming the explosives on her body, and Noda and I ran a good distance before an explosion tore through the floor beneath us, leaving a large hole where their comrade used to be.

We managed to find Amai and we soon took off for the bottom floor, as explosions were tearing through the buildings supports, causing steel girders and debris to rain down all around us, till we finally reached the end of a hall in the basement level and set our bombs, and the explosion blew open the wall and allowing us into the sewer, and we all entered the rather spacious sewage system before the whole building came down, blocking the hole and sealing us in.

-Scene Shift

Above ground, Dolo and Seri were sitting in a repair vehicle, having their injuries tended to by medical droids, while Sein, who had been caught in a suicide explosion, was being placed into a stabilizing tank in the vehicle, to be transported and repaired at the primary facility, while Pace and Nove who had sustained light damage, with only cuts and bruises from the blasts, looked at the destroyed remains of the cyborg hospital, which had blown outward, causing the deaths of many pedestrians.

"This is just…wrong," Nove stated, "we do everything to prevent these things from happening and they happen anyway…..is everything we had to do, everything we had to accomplish… the battles, the planning, the sacrifices, were they all for nothing, did we do all the things we did only to end up with this."

Pace looked all over, knowing what the older cyborg was talking about. She had heard about how Jail was planning on making a glorious scientific republic, which he claimed would be even greater than what the people of Belka or even Al-Hazred had come up with, but as she looked around, she only saw nearly empty streets, cars long since abandoned on the sides of the roads, buildings that were run down, and several that looked like they would collapse any second, and as she looked in the distance, she saw columns of smoke rise in the distance and the sound of explosions as bombings were coming from so many areas of the city, and also outside in the towns and villages, only adding to the continued destruction surrounding them.

The world that had been promised to them had not materialized, leaving only a dark reality of death and destruction around them.

Then Seri spoke up saying that there were signals coming from underground, heading away from the destroyed building , and soon before anyone said anything, Dolo cut apart a manhole and dove into the sewer, Seri following, and they were quickly joined by Pace, while Nove went with transport to take Sein to the hospital.

-Scene Shift

Asami and her comrades were moving as fast as they could to reach the end of the sewers, which turns out stretches throughout the entire city, and also to all the towns and villages, and they soon find a tunnel leading out of town, where they have a way to get out of the city.

Then Asami said to stop and listen, and that is when they footsteps in the distance coming at them, and then a voice rang out, "IS Shattered Earth", then the walls, floor and ceilings cracked and then we were cut and injured by the jagged pieces that came at us, but we still ran, but as we neared the end, we realized Noda was not with us, then we heard the sound of a fight followed by an massive explosion, which we hid from, and saw as the fireball went overhead.

Then the ground beneath us fell and we went down a deep hole, before passing out…

-Scene Shift

Seri and Dolo both looked at the hole that stretched deep into the ground and then Dolo grabbed the beacon on her uniform that relayed all information about their location and condition and crushed it, then Seri crushed hers and Dolo had Pace break her own, and they descended into the darkness not knowing what will happen.

-Scene Shift

Asami was shaken awake and saw that Amai was with her and realized that explosives had been place around the hole, and were rigged with trip wires, and as they went deeper down the cave system, they heard the sound of someone close by, and then came the sound of explosions, and they knew that the enemy was close by, and then Amai said, "go on ahead, I will try to hold them off from here," said Amai, of course Asami says, "are you insane, there's no way you'll survive." Amai replies, "maybe not, but one of us has to get out of this, and I feel that it should be you, now go!" I was pushed into a hole nearby, while Amai produced a device, showing she was a mage, but only a C-ranked mage, and set explosives everywhere, and that was the last I saw before I ran deeper into the cavern, before I heard the sounds of battle followed by several explosions, and Asami knew that it was the end.

Asami continued deeper and deeper into the dark, and her system said that she was apparently under the mountains outside of Clanagan, but all she could do was run, then she noticed a soft light nearby and walked toward it.

She found a doorway and then she went up and touched the round, blue sphere that was in the door, and in a blaze of light, the entire door began to open itself, the doorway opening itself in five parts, as it split into five parts that went into the wall.

Asami walked through and saw to her amazement that there were structures that were made using technology that appeared to be millennia more advanced than anything that Mid-Childa could ever create, and then saw in the center of the enormous room, which looked big enough that even two Saints Cradle could easily fit inside, an incredibly large door, and near the walls on the far side, were doorway like devices that looked like they were big enough for ships that were at least twice the size of a TSAB cruiser, and saw the same type of sphere shaped device and she touched it and in a roar of light she saw energy pulse throughout the facility, then she saw a light in the door glow, and soon enough it began to open.

-Scene Shift

Halsey looked stunned as she saw the doorway light up and then touched the sphere on her end and then the doorway opened up, linking to another area in an entirely different dimension, and as she was about to head through, someone stopped her.

"I'll go through first," said the Spartan Linda-058, "I'll take Fred and Kelly with me, and we'll tell you when it's safe after we secure the area, in the mean while, we'll leave Mendez and the Spartan III's to guard you."

"Alright, just be careful out there Linda," said Halsey.

"Don't worry ma'am, we will."

With that, the Spartan II's went through the portal, carrying the weapons they had the feeling they would need.

Scene Shift-

Asami looked to see that the door opened to a type of portal and was apparently some type of energy that was unknown to her, but was definitely not magical energy but still just as, if not more, powerful. Then it vibrated and she jumped back a bit, and then saw as something was coming through, she stared as a large humanoid shape came through, and she saw the figure wearing a technologically advanced full body armor, and whose face was obscured by a gold tinted visor, and on the persons back was a very large gun, and the person started to approach, and on instinct Asami bolted in the direction of the door.

Asami was soon out of the door and ran past a corner when suddenly she was snagged by several threads, and then the threads ripped into her and left her bleeding and in pain, then she looked up to see the two combat cyborgs Dolo and Seri were standing right in front of her. Before Asami could do anything she was violently kicked in the face and impacted a wall.

Scene Shift-

Pace looked as Dolo kicked the unknown girl into a wall and left her doubled over in pain, then Pace told them, "all right, now we just need to arrest her and take her back, then everything else will be-," she never finished when Seri through the girl straight into another wall and causing her to bleed out more.

"Hey, wait, were supposed to catch her, that's what we have to do right," Pace said.

"Shut it Pace, were going to give this worthless little bug all the pain that her buddies have caused us," said Seri.

"Then if we're feeling better, we'll just simply kill her and report to Command that it was an accident," Dolo said as she grabbed the rebels leg and threw here against a wall, a loud cracking sound being heard.

Pace looked at the brutality of it all and looked as the young girl was being beaten ruthlessly by the two cyborgs, the Dolo used her thread blades and wrapped them around the girls arms and legs, then to the horror that woke up in Pace as Dolo tore the girls arms and legs right of her body and watched as blood and body parts flew everywhere, leaving only the girls head and torso intact.

Then, in that split second, Pace suddenly went into her combat cyborg mode, and activated her IS, Sonic Detonator, and she released two sonic pulses that went into Dolo's and Seri's bodies, and then they were both consumed by a sonic explosion, which tore them both apart, but still only knocking them out.

Pace went to the girl and picked up the barely living girl, and realized the only way she would live was to try and convince her father, Jail Scaglietti, to try and help the girl, even turning her into a cyborg, though the girl would not like it, she would at least live. Then she felt a massive pain rip through her and saw as her left leg and arm were cut right off, then saw as Dolo and Seri were back up and angry, then she was being held up by wires, and saw that she was not getting out.

"So, it looks like it finally happened, so we can finally get rid of her," Dolo said.

"Didn't think it could happen, but I guess that Jail was right about some things I guess," said Seri to her partner.

When Pace was about to ask what they were talking about, Dolo pulled activate a holo-screen and a message began to play, the speaker being Scaglietti himself and it said…

"_Dolo, Seri, there is something you need to know about Pace, you seen when I made her, I was a bit lax in her emotional programming, and by mistake, one which I didn't know I would make in a long time. She had gained the knowledge of morality and understanding, things that would make her unnecessary to me, and I was about ready to get rid of her, but then her IS came up and it was an incredibly powerful one at that, even more so than Otto's IS, and I didn't want to so easily get rid of something so powerful._

_That is where you two come in, I want you to try and make her personality the focused and combat based type that is necessary for my creations, and if you succeed, then your reward will be access to better weapons and have higher ranking in the cyborg order, but if you don't then I must ask you to do what I believe is necessary…_

…_..KILL HER._

Pace stared in absolute shock and horror as she realized her father and creator wanted her dead and gone for being who she was made her horrified beyond belief, then she noticed that Seri was charging up her attack, and then a horrible pain ripped through her chest as Dolo cut into her body to drastically weaken her armor, then she saw as Seri charged her attack and just as Seri charged, everything slowed down and Seri then put her final thoughts up, and she said….

"_Is this what father wants of me?"_

"_To be like them"_

"_To see everything as nothing"_

"_To simply tell me to take lives like a person kills insects is not right"_

"_Oh God, anyone, someone save me"_

"_I swear to my life that if I am saved, then I will do everything in my power to stop Jail, I swear it all, so please"_

"_please"_

"_PLEASE!"_

Scene Shift

KER-BLAM!

A massive noise rips through the air and then Seri's arm is blown off right at the elbow, and it falls to the ground, and they turn to see a very large person wearing an advanced suit of body armor holding a very big rifle, and then the figure squeezes the trigger again, and in a massive gunshot, the round blows Seri's head apart, and Seri's decapitated body falls to the ground, dead.

Dolo releases Pace and tries to strike the person, but another wielding an incredibly sharp combat knife cut through the wires and cuts into Dolo, the knifes sharpness and the alloys hardness allows the armor wearing fighter to cut right through Dolo's armored body, causing metal components and muscle tissue to go everywhere, and Dolo is doubled over in pain, but before she could attack again a third appears in front of her with a pistol to her head and fires, the armor-piercing, incendiary bullets blowing her head apart, and instantly killing her, and with that, in the span of a minute, both Dolo and Serin, are dead.

The armored people take her and the other girl to the massive area and to one part of it where there is a building and inside of it is an advanced medical facility, and Pace says in her mind.

"_I will fight you Jail"_

"_I will fight you and anyone who is with you"_

"_I will fight not just for my vengeance against you"_

"_I will fight for the people of this world"_

"_I will fight for those who saved me"_

"_I will fight for that girl that I want them to save, please let them save her"_

"_Please, if anything I at least want her to live, so please"_

"_Please"_

"_Please"_

And soon, Pace was rendered unconscious by use of the anesthetics being administered to her.

Scene Shift-

Halsey had come through and was told what had happened, and she immediately rushed to the medical facility in the massive forerunner facility, and found the two girls with missing limbs and in near death condition, but then the forerunner medical AI in the facility said that it would do what it can, but Halsey realized that there may be even more of a threat outside and decided that the two needed to be made into something that can survive what will surely come, and with that, she hardened her resolve and both her and the medical AI got to work and a few hours later…..

…they succeeded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2-Organizing

Sora began to stir and then she opened her eyes, and then slowly got up and realized she was in a very comfortable bed and then turned and saw in the bed next to her was one of the cyborgs who had attacked her last time, then she got up and moved to attack the sleeping girl, when from the door nearby, an armored human came and grabbed her and slammed her into the ground hard before putting her in a heavy bind, then the girl realized that there was more strength in her body than she had before, but still nowhere near enough that she could ever hope of breaking the bind.

Then she saw the other girl had also woken up and then to her surprise the girl said, "please, let her go," in a very sincere voice and the armored person thought for a moment and then released me, and we both got up and saw a woman with a still youthful appearance, with blond hair, wearing a lab coat over casual clothes and with a looked like one of those big science types.

"Well, it looks like you two are back on your feet, especially you Sora, and yes I found your name in some records that I discovered, and I also know your name Pace, which was in the databanks of your existing cybernetics, which have been removed and replaced by something new."

Both looked at her, when the noticed that their bodies currently had a much more stronger build, their motions more fluid, and both had were thinking far greater and faster than before.

"What happened to us," said Asami, adding in Pace.

"Well, in a way you've become cyborgs, but you're at least two-point-eight times stronger than Pace's original cyborg body was, and have also been enhanced thanks to the Forerunner technology, which is incredibly powerful by all standards, and also we had to go through with it seeing the condition you two were in, as well as having to go up against foes like the ones who almost tore both of you apart, both of which are no longer in this life, since my Spartans managed to save you both before the two cyborgs who attacked you tried to tear you apart."

"Why did you save her," Sora implied, "she was with them, she was also trying to kill them, why would you save her."

"And for your question, I provide you with this answer," said the woman, and then a holographic screen, came up, like a magitek screen, but many times clearer, "this was recorded by the surveillance system outside the facility, and there also video surveillance from the Spartans who watched to confirm what they were seeing,"

I looked at the screen, seeing as Dolo and Seri, tore me apart, then I was entirely shocked and surprised when Pace attacked her comrades, and when I heard her say that she would try to get Jail to save me, no matter what, then Dolo and Seri attacked her, and I heard the message and was horrified that Jail was so willing to allow Pace's death and looked at her and saw the solemn look on her face, than when it looked like it was curtains for Pace, the Spartans appeared, and in under a minute both Seri and Dolo had died.

"There would be your proof, she attacked her comrades tried to save you, almost got killed by said comrades, and was rescued from death by the Spartans before you were brought here and A.I and I saved you," said the female scientist.

I wondered what to think, realizing that the combat cyborg next to me wanted me to live and also that Jail had wanted to kill her, and seeing the Spartans take out the combat cyborgs so easily was exceptional, and even though it was obvious that the Spartans also appeared to be cyborgs, they appeared to have a good sense of right and wrong, as well as the fact that the scientist actually gave a care about human life unlike that insane Jail Scaglietti, but I had something on my mind, well two things actually.

"Who exactly are you, and where are you from," Asami asked.

"Well, for one my name is Catherine Halsey," said the scientist, "the Spartans are Fred, Kelly, and Linda, they have numbers after their names, but I never really like calling them by that, I prefer their names."

I was starting to like the scientist who was very human in all respects.

"As for where were from, well let's say we'll need a data viewer, a good place to talk and a very long time to explain things," said Halsey.

Scene Shift-

Pace and I had serious trouble taking in all the information given to us, but the data she had with her made everything completely legitimate, as well as the fact that everyone on Mid knew about alternate dimensions, but never ones with this type of history, except for the ancient wars, but those were between humans.

They told us that they were part of the UNSC, or the United Nations Space Command, and were from a universe opposite of our own, in which they used very powerful, near entirely reliable, and highly effective mass-based weapons, and originated from their universes Earth, and had apparently been able to create a more technological means of long-range galactic travel, the devices they used to get from one area of space to another was known as the slip-space drive, and they soon colonized many planets in their galaxy, but this led to many trying to violently seek independence from Earth, leading to what was called the Insurrections, where the UNSC fought the worlds that rebelled, and this also led to the rise of the SPARTAN-II program, and the Spartans in front of us were the result of it, though there were 33, and there were 75 candidates but they didn't take to their augmentations well, which made me a bit mad but I realized that in that time they really did have no choice, especially considering the incredibly heinous attacks the Insurrectionists pulled, which were from the bad to outright terrible. However, none of this even compared to when humanity was attacked by their greatest foe, the Covenant.

The Covenant was a massive religious empire that saw the ancient super-technology race, the Forerunners, as gods and worshipped their relics as well as copy the technology, which made them deadly nonetheless, and then they outright attacked humanity, destroying so many worlds and ending so many lives that it made the Insurrections look like a small robbery in comparison. The UNSC fought valiantly and enacted protocols to destroy the data of captured ships, known as the Cole Protocol in order for their enemies to be unable of tracing them back to their worlds or worse, all the way back to Earth.

Then things began turning around with the discovery of Halo, a massive ring-like structure that was a ring, world, with a completely habitable area on the rings inside, and we were horrified when it turned out the ring was part of a super weapon system designed to wipe out all life in the galaxy, and it looked like a repeat of what happened to Al-Hazred and the Ancient nations. Those thoughts died when we found out that the system was used by the forerunners in their greatest act of self-sacrifice to destroy a threat to not only the galaxy, but the whole universe.

We got the data on the super-viral, highly intelligent parasitic life form, The Flood. We stared in horror at the images of humanities first experience with the Flood, and how they killed and assimilated everything, adding to their number and absorbing the knowledge of those they kill, becoming stronger and stronger, and had the forerunners not ended themselves and save the other races, then all life in the galaxy would have been taken away.

The system showed that the forerunners used their technologies to continuously aid other races, bringing peace to countless races, and to our surprise, they even had dimensional technology, made through their years of research, and were basically a Super-tech race beyond anything we could imagine. Then it said about how before the Forerunners were dead and gone, they selected humanity as the ones who would take up what they left off, and made the humans the Reclaimers, in which under the Mantle, or the very privilege of the forerunners, and humans were to inherit their technology and knowledge.

"That's pretty much our history in a nutshell," said Halsey, "so, what's your story?"

It was their turn to be surprised when we told them of our dimension and the TSAB, as well as the fact that since I was a low level E-rank mage, I also told them about and showed them the energy my people have, which is basically called magic, and then the Forerunner AI in charge of the facility further proved my point, using records it had hacked into and showed them all data to prove what we said, and also how the TSAB was a group that was in many dimensions and whose primary headquarters was located somewhere in an area within the dimensional sea, which would basically be the space between dimensions.

Halsey saw the data and was taken by such surprise by it, but with all the things she had gone through, it quickly wore off, then we told what was happening now, about Jail Scaglietti, about him using a powerful ancient warship to hold the planet hostage, his creation of the combat cyborgs, which Pace used to be before Halsey and the AI gave both her and I our new, more advanced bodies, and how he uses threats and force against the populace, and how we fought back.

Then a man with a no-nonsense air around him, and a commanding aura came in, and the Spartans saluted him, and he introduced himself to us as **Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, **the one who trained the Spartans to be what they were, and said that our plans were flawed badly, as bombings would only further cut down the little population we had left and asked why not use they energy we have known as magic to fight, since he also saw the records. I responded by saying that all of the high level and soldier and gifted mages, the ones who could properly use magic, had all evacuated the planet when the saints cradle got to where it was and forced the fleet sent to destroy it to flee from its power, leaving the remaining ungifted and non-mage populace remained, and since the enemy units made solid use of Anti-Magic Fields, magic wouldn't work on them anyway, as well as the fact that Jail's control of the population have made the chances of even a decent mage ever being born an absolute impossibility. Then we told them that while magic and magic-based weapons did not work on them, the AMF fields were completely useless against physical weapons, like bullets, bombs, missiles and even non-magic type energy weapons, which we saw that they had.

The group pondered what to do since they were currently on a planet ruled by a madman, using killing machines who looked like nice girls but would murder millions in a heartbeat, and they had arrived with only a few weapons and no way to make more.

That is until a small sphere shaped robot with a glowing eye at the center of its body appeared.

"Greetings, I am 959-Unyielding Light, I could not help but overhear your predicament, and I see that a Reclaimer is threatening the lives of other Reclaimers by having such a blatant misuse of technology, neither me nor my creators would allow for such a person to be allowed the right to continue his plan, thus this man and his creations are removed from the recognition of the mantle and can no longer be seen as a Reclaimer, as for weapons to fight him… by chance do any of you have any data on the weapons and vehicles your dimension possesses."

With that, Catherine Hasley reveals a pouch carrying over 50 data-chips for countless things, from every weapon and vehicle in the UNSC, to the specifications of every UNSC ship, all the way to every weapon and vehicle that the UNSC captured from the covenant, studied and got the full specs for them while she was on the Ascendent Justice back in their universe and had Cortana go through its mainframe for the designs and schematics of all covenant weapons, even ones that couldn't be captured, and that data was soon in the Forerunner system, then multiple facilities came to life, and the sound of production, though muffled was heard, and soon everyone came to a large room where they saw as large amounts of UNSC weapons were being made and completed at a much faster rate than the Covenant weapons, which was probably because of the advanced design.

The Mendez was behind us and judging by the way he was looking at us, a large part of our brains told us to harden ourselves and set our internal clocks to stupid-early time, which is pretty much what was going to happen, as he said that he was going to teach us the ways of the UNSC and how to fight, use the weapons, and the Spartans would help with our combat training, which meant we were going to go through one hell of a training regimen.

Scene Shift

"When they said 'one-hell-of-a-training-regimen', they really meant it," said Sora.

"Well, I doubt the Spartans became famous for being slackers, and it looks like this training is as least five times harder than anything the TSAB could ever do, heck even combat cyborg training wasn't this hard," replied the exhausted Pace.

They had gone through one week out of their three week training, which was taking place in the Dyson Sphere back in the Shield World, Onyx, and had gone through a virtual hell-on-Earth style training, they got up at three every morning to the sound of large scale explosions and guns using practice rounds, where they did hundreds of the basic workouts every day, ran for miles in the Dyson Sphere, did hand-to-hand combat training with Mendez, who turns out was a SPARTAN I, and is a very enhanced human, and also trained using practice knives against the Spartan knife expert Kurt.

"Wonder what the training this week is gonna be," wondered Sora.

"I'm guessing we will be finding that out soon," Pace said.

Find out they did, they still had the same torturous workouts, but they also took lessons with Mendez about all matters dealing with Tactics, Leadership, Identifying the enemy, Rules of Engagement, and a whole lot more. They then had to go through weapons classes with the Spartan Linda, and they used multiple weapons, and soon they became familiar with weapons such as the **M6C Magnum Sidearm, M7S Submachine Gun, MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System, M392 Designated Marksman Rifle **(Sora favored it because of its accuracy and penetration power), **BR55 Battle Rifle **(Pace liked it because it didn't have much kick and was pretty accurate, while still powerful), **M90 Close Assault Weapon System**, **SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle, and even the M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon.**

We also got hands on explosives training, and got to see the usage of **C-12 Shaped-charges **(which completely destroyed a building made with Instacrete, or Instant Cement), leaving us a bit shaken at the power of such a small cube, as we needed several pounds of it for the same effect. We also used **C-7 Foaming Spray Explosives, M168 Demolition Charges, M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose Grenades, Napalm Grenades, Satchel Charges, Thermite-Carbon Cord, Thermite Grenades, and finally the Type 18 Magnetic/Bayonet-style Claymore.**

The week ended and the Sora said they should run, since they were capable of fighting as was, only for Pace to smack Sora and yell to her that they were in the final week and the people they were with had cared for what was happening, and they could have just turned a blind eye to it all since it wasn't their dimension, but they didn't and were helping, and this caused Sora to seriously rethink it all and then agreed entirely with Pace, and they both fell asleep that night, except Pace ended up in Sora's bed saying that she was there to make sure Sora stays, but said it in a way that sounded like she meant something a bit different.

The final week was the when they were to use vehicles, and soon the used the** M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle or Mongoose,** **M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle or Warthog, **and its variants the **M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle or Gauss 'Hog **(the Gauss Cannon is a weapon not to be messed with)**, M12R Light Anti-Armor Vehicle or Rocket Hog** (who knew so many missiles could be put on a vehicle of that size), **M808B Main Battle Tank known as the Scorpion Tank** (thing is powerful as hell).

Then came aircraft first being the **AV-14 Attack VTOL or Hornet, UH-144 Falcon, Dropship 77 Heavy-Troop Carrier/Infantry or Pelican **(can also be a very powerful gunship and is even designed to go into space on its own, though there wasn't really any sort of outer space in the Dyson Sphere), and to our surprise we used a fighter that wasn't able to see production in the Spartans dimension but was all they could use since they didn't have the data for that one necessary fighter (apparently the chip that held the data was damaged), so we used an experimental and now perfected to fly both in space and in the atmosphere with zero problems, the **YSS-1000 Mark II, or the Sabre II, **it was truly a very powerful craft, capable of combat in space and in the atmosphere, having been enhanced by forerunner technology and given better engines, wider weapons selection, a longer wingspan for more weapons, such weapons being **M1024 ASW/AC 30mm ALA Cannon, Medusa Missiles, side mounted 110mm Rotary Cannons,** **M92 Principle Gauss Cannon**,** smaller yet still powerful Archer Missiles, at least eight MITV Pods, four on each wing** and to our shock it can carry its standard armaments but still be powerful enough to carry weapons we all agreed to be for either special or last resort use, these being three _**Shiva**_**-Class Nuclear Missiles, **two on the wings, one in the newly designed fuselage (the missiles were made smaller but a bit more powerful than the regular Shiva's), and we practiced dog fighting against **F99 Osprey Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicles, **which were even faster and more maneuverable than Jails Type II gadgets, and carried one **M92 Principle Gauss Cannon, ****M1024 ASW/AC 30mm ALA Cannon,**** and ****MITV Pods**, of course these were forerunner enhanced as well, and they could also operate in space and in the atmosphere, and they were tough, but we managed to defeat them.

Then came a mock ground operation against the SPARTAN III's, and it revealed that Pace was quite a thinker and planner, using the speed of the mongoose with me using the DMR, and rocket launcher, she drove using the terrain, making it hard for their gunners and snipers to hit us, and Sora was shooting with great accuracy, showing she had a talent for shooting, and they were able to trick the surviving ones who let their anger get the better of them straight into a trap, actually winning.

In the end Mendez congratulated them and reprimanded the SPARTAN III's for letting their emotions get the better of them, and with that the training had been completed, and they believed that the oppressed people up above should get a helping hand.

Scene Shift

The combat cyborg, Nori, had been put in charge of capturing several bombers who had blown up a shipment of electronic parts bound for the Gadget research facility, and she had finally caught them, which consisted of several women and one young man, who she decided to kill when he didn't give her any information with her IS, hidden blade, and the man was soon on the ground, dead. She turned to one of the younger women of the group and dragged her in front of the others, and the said that she will count to five, and then she will kill her, and when she reached the end of the count she decided, 'eh, what the heck', but then noticed a beam on her head and then wondered her last thought.

"eh"

KA-BLAM, Nori's whole head had been blown apart, and the body fell over, and the type I's and III's that had once been able to anything but the strongest of magic attacks, were soon torn apart as the two young armored Spartans dressed in the upgraded Mark V, one using a DMR and a Sniper Rifle on her back, the other a BR55 and an M7S on her back, soon the gadgets had all been destroyed, having been made to resist magic attacks, and not attacks from mass-based weapons, and the prisoners were rescued and taken to an area farther out before help arrived, after blowing up what they could, ensuring that it looked like bombing.

They reached a clear area and soon a Pelican dropship came in and picked everyone up.

"Who are you guys, though judging by how you saved us, I'm guessing you aren't mages, not that they would help anyway," asked one of the women.

"Sora, my name is Sora, and over there is Pace, we are SPARTAN IV super-soldiers, and we are here to ask you to join group, in order to fight against Jail and his creations," said Sora.

"So, what is the name of your organization," she asked.

That is when I froze and even Mendez, Catherine and all the Spartans began to wonder what we would call our organization, which is until Pace came up with it.

"We are a group who also uses technology of the past, but we use it for the future of mankind and not for reasons of war and conflict, the only reason we use these weapons is because of Jail's usage of technology for his dark deeds, we use to free the people from the clutches of his reign, and unlike the TSAB, we will not shut this technology away out of fear, because unlike them who instead continuously weaken themselves using an energy that is only being made non-lethal to the point where it will soon do nothing, and by only driving it further into the past instead of being able to properly understand it, which will invite such events to happen again, we will train and teach everyone to use this technology for the betterment of themselves and others, and we will ensure that the idea in using only weapons is a merely and only for the defense of ourselves from others who wish us harm. We are those who will properly guide humanity on the right path, we will not abuse technology to the point where it only leaves destruction, we will use it to drive away the darkness, to tear away the twisted parts of the world with our power, we are those left with this mission from the ones who used to defend Justice and Peace, the ones who left with the means to also take on their task, the ones who shall and will become the defenders of the ideals of Justice and Peace, as those of the past were."

Everyone had gotten a bit of a shock and mild surprise and a good amount of respect for her saying, and then Pace finished with saying the name of our organization.

"We are the Reclaimers"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- Creating a Force

The first group had received their training from Mendez, which we all agreed was truly the harshest training to date, but they made it and got the usage of weapons, and we soon began to recruit others to our cause. The groups first mission was against a scouting group with two combat cyborgs, one a flight capable, the other a ground type, guarding a prisoner transport filled with civilians from a riot, as well as type I's and four type III's, and the group used the Sniper Rifle armed with newer 'deep core'penetrator bullets, which was basically a bullet with a small tandem shape charge, that can blow light armor instantly, and the shot it right through the flying cyborgs brain, killing her instantly, the other was about to flee only to get completely torn apart when a warthog with the rotary machine gun shot her to pieces, then the group used BR 55's and DMR's to kill the gadgets, using the warthogs gun on the Type III's, then we got the prisoners out, and destroyed the evidence, and they very willingly joined our group, known as The Reclaimers.

Multiple ambushes of this type were used, and we freed many people who had been fighting for the freedom of the planet, and who were willing to take up Mendez's training for the sake of the people, and to ensure that Jail's reign ends.

Soon, about a few weeks into our usage of these tactics, which had come without deaths to our side, and added at least five platoons, all of which consisted of girls due to jails genetic modifications, which were done so well that the forerunner A.I's found out that we were genetically stuck as we were, with no way to reverse it, but it also discovered that our life span's had been vastly extended because of it, and that we were healthy in every form of the word, but our strength was still far below a combat cyborgs power, but we trained to fight them as best we could.

We were soon ready to liberate the outskirt areas from Jails control, mostly the mountain regions which would prove invaluable for future operations.

The plans were drawn up, and we began the operation to retake the mountain areas.

Scene shift-

"Hey Nole, when do we get our next shift out of here," asked the combat cyborg Olia to one of the other cyborgs.

"Don't know yet, but I'm sure it will be soon, man I am done looking after prisoners after this stupid rebellion blows over."

"Definitely, I just want to enjoy some nice peaceful days with all my sisters, all 3,570 of them, without those annoying gadget drones around, especially the number of people we got locked up and Vent guarding them, I doubt anyone would mount an assault against us, it would be impossible, right Nole."

Silence greeted her.

"Nole"

Still silence.

"Nole, hey Nole, are you ignoring m-….."

Olia put up Nole's status indicator and to her horror found out that Nole had flat lined.

"Nole, NOLE, respond, Nole respond," yelled Olia as she ran for the viewing tower Nole occupied!

"Nol-" she reached the tower and then to her shock and horror, saw her comrades body on the floor, with the entire upper torso torn apart, leaving only the abdominal area intact.

Olia turned to run and activate security when a massive impact in the back of her head penetrated to her brain, and she soon fell down, dead.

Scene Shift-

"This is Alpha squad, we have taken out two of the prisons three combat cyborgs, send in Charlie to infiltrate and destroy the gadgets and final cyborg, Bravo will be in charge of rescuing the prisoners, all teams, move in."

Charlie group, armed with combat shotgun and BR 55's, as well as a few DMR's with the new ammunition for quickly destroying combat cyborgs and quick killing gadgets. The team soon found themselves faced with type IV gadgets, which were strong and equipped with powerful AMF fields and very deadly melee weapons, and numbered at 150, throughout the prison, but they had to be very close to the target to do anything, so Charlie group soon opened fire on them, the bullets easily going through the AMF and destroying them before they could do any damage, and those that got in close were blasted with the shotguns, being killed in droves, then a group that split off from the rest of Charlie found the cyborgs signal, and they engaged the cyborg, who used a bladed-whip, and they finally shot her through the chest and head, killing her while costing three members of the five man group. They regrouped and finished off the last of the Type IV's, completely clearing the prison, with only three dead and five injured.

Bravo set about releasing the prisoners, which turned out numbered at 582, all of them female, the males taken to the prisons within Clanagan, the central power of Jail, that and the Saint's Cradle.

We immediately had them all get outside and escorted them away from the prison at a walking speed, using Warthogs as cover as we left, then Charlie planted bombs of C-7 throughout the prison, covered our tracks to prevent being followed, and then we blew the whole place to kingdom come when we were far enough.

Then a flight of Pelicans and a few, very large, and newly built **Albatross Transport Craft **came in to pick up the former prisoners and we soon flew them all back to the base, and we all did a celebration on our first truly successful mission, and also, don't get into a drinking contest with Mendez or the Spartans, including Pace and Sora, they have an incredibly high tolerance for it.

Scene Shift-

Back at the ruins of the prison, a large amount of gadgets and two cyborgs were looking through the debris, finding only destroyed gadget drones and then found the remains of the dead cyborgs.

"Uno, we found the remains of all three cyborgs, and it's not pretty," said the cyborg Vito through a holo-screen to the head cyborg.

"I see, all of them appear to have been blasted apart, most likely from the explosions, but how were they killed, the explosives used by the rebels are not enough to do this, and also the fact that it would kill to many prisoners, so how," said Uno.

"I have your answer to how they died," said the other cyborg Nola, and held up a part of the wall, to reveal it covered with holes to precise and with too great an impact to be from explosive fragments.

"Hm, it looks like those are," then she suddenly remembered what it was she was seeing, "bullet holes!"

"Looks like it, and not from a magic weapon, it appears that the bullets were meant to destroy themselves on impact, but we got enough to know that these are live ammunition rounds from a regular firearm," said Nola.

"Impossible, all cyborgs are hardened against regular rounds, normal bullets wouldn't work against them or gadgets in this fashion….unless….unless they were."

"Yeah, Armor-Piercing rounds, these appeared to have already hit something before they hit this part of the wall, and they are powerful by the looks of it," said Vito.

"Good work, you may come back," said Uno.

"Yes ma'am," both cyborgs said.

With that, Uno left the comm. room and went to Jails chambers and explained to him what had happened.

"So, the rebels are using mass-based weapons now, interesting," said Jail.

"So what are we to do," said Uno to her master.

"Have the outposts in the villages reinforced, and beef up patrols, we can't let this gaggle of miscreants loose, we will simply hunt them down and crush them, and there will be nothing more to it than that," said the Doctor.

Then he got a bit of a happy look on his face and said, "Things are going to get interesting from now on."

Scene Shift-

Back in the Forerunner sanctuary that served as the Reclaimer primary base, Halsey decided to do some espionage and asked Unyielding Light if it was possible to hack the enemy comm. network without them realizing it.

"Well, lets see… and it's done," said Unyielding to a very surprised Halsey.

"The comm. structure is a bit intricate, but still highly primitive by forerunner standards, and it appears I can also go into the personal communication system for the cyborgs themselves, while using a masking program to hide my presence perfectly, would that be to your favor reclaimer," asked Light.

Halsey smiled and said, "very much so."

With that, there was now a major factor that had tipped the balance a bit more in favor of the Reclaimers, one that would be exploited through the whole war, and would be a great aid to the Reclaimers in their battle against Jail.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3- Operation: Mountain Light (part 1)

Ever since Halsey had hacked into the cyborg comm. system, we had been able to keep close tabs on their movements, as well as know when we need to either pull it or move in when possible, and then we got word that the cyborgs were sending many of their forces into five villages that are and would be enforcing martial law on them.

"Alright then," said Mendez, "well then, ladies, and the few gentlemen we have here, which is practically in the single digits, we will be undertaking the largest operation thus far, this operation will be called 'Mountain Light'."

He handed the briefing to Halsey, who was versed in such things as well as in science, "The attack will commence at night at 0100, and Platoons Alpha through Gamma will be in this, Platoons Alpha through Delta will conduct fast attack raids using regular, missile, and even the Gauss warthogs, while Echo through Gamma will be at the rear, using Scorpion tanks. Enemy forces will mostly consist of Type I and III gadget drones, and we believe they will send in Type II's to assist them, we also confirm from radio chatter the presence of at least twenty-five combat cyborgs, ten of which are flight capable, they will be top priority targets, so when you see them, kill them. That's all for now, good luck and God's speed."

Corporal Pace and Sergeant Sora were put in charge of the first attack group, which were platoons Alpha through Delta, and the Spartans II's and III's would take up the rear, with the armor, and Halsey would act as mission coordinator, and also to send in the surprises for Jail's forces.

Then after resting during the day, the hour had come and then the first force took off on well over a hundred warthogs loaded with people, and behind the force were a large squadron of scorpions, and then in the moonlit night the first town came into view, the forces still unaware and the cyborgs asleep, all of them situated in a single building, so the warthogs stopped a distance from the village and the Scorpions soon crept up, and they loaded their HEAT warheads and took aim at the building, using 15 tanks and then….

Scene Shift-

Meno, one of the cyborgs sent to post guard at one of the villages, under orders, her and six of her sisters stayed within a three-story building in the town, using it for their headquarters in the village area, then she got up earlier and then decided to open the blinds, letting the sun in.

The village was pretty much run down and there were people who were walking about but mostly stayed away from the building, and she looked at the horizon to see the plains, which became more desert-like when the saints cradle altered the rotation of the moons, causing them to instead be together in a fixed alignment, the Saints Cradle at its center, because of it, the nearby port cities of Glenis, Artis, and Marida had been permanently flooded, the once lush farmlands had become dust bowls of dry dirt and debris, and the place they were in had become an arid landscape with few trees and very long stalks of grass here and there, but not much else.

Then Meno saw something on the horizon, located on a hill in the distance, and then she saw several flashes of light, then time slowed down around her as she saw the in horror as the HEAT shell was mere inches from her face, then it smashed through her and exploded into the building, the other rounds doing the same, until explosions tore the whole building apart, and all the cyborgs within died instantly in the bombardment.

Scene Shift-

"All right, first wave, charge," yelled Pace.

The roar of over a hundred vehicle engines could be heard as the warthogs charged at the village, gadget drones rose and prepared to attack, but then met with the machine gun fire of the first wave of warthogs, Sora was using one of the gauss hogs, firing the powerful Electro-magnetic weapon at the enemies, destroying drones left and right, soon they had cut straight through the town, securing the area, then they had thirty minutes of rest before the next charge.

Sora checked the time, and saw that the time was only 0300, realized that if they were fast, they get the ones in the next town with their pants down, and not one civilian complained about the fight, and soon came town number 2.

They reformed and attacked the next cyborg village, and as expected, the cyborgs for nightshift had just woken up, and there were currently still half asleep, so we simply used the Guass hogs, and they were blown into metal fragments and muscle tissue, and then cleared the whole area of gadgets, same as the last, the other cyborgs got up but just like their gadget drone compatriots, they were cut down by heavy gunfire, and the town was soon completely secured.

With the second town down, the teams were making headway.

Scene Shift-

Nove and Cinque rushed through the building to the emergency ops center, wondering what was going on, along with the other combat cyborgs that were also joining them.

"Uno, what's happening," asked Cinque to the head cyborg.

"Nothing good, the rebels have begun a mass attack on the outlying towns in the countryside, and have already taken the first two, and are currently clearing out the next one, the number of cyborgs we have guarding the towns is down to nine, and the enemy are close to winning in the village," replied Uno.

"A bunch of half-brained, dirt eating, self-destructive rebels are actually winning, are we just making our cyborgs weaker if their losing to them," said the cyborg Quattro.

"I think it would be better if you saw what was happening," came very familiar voice.

"Doctor," said a few of the cyborgs.

"Uno, would you mind putting up the live feed from the gadgets in the third village," said Jail.

"Right away," replied Uno.

Soon many screens opened up, and the cyborgs faces of confusion turned to shock as they saw the rebel forces.

The first screen to appear was a small group of type ones chasing two rebels that were wearing a type of armored combat uniform, and then they ran into an alley, and when the gadgets turned to kill them, they were met with a hail of gunfire as the two plus several of their allies opened fire using assault rifles loaded with live ammo.

Then a third showed a young combat cyborg using two pistol-like devices was in a building trying to defend against a squad blanketing the building with assault rifle fire, then a round and rough metal sphere hit her on the head, knocking her down, then the sphere beeped three times and then the whole screen went dead as the semtex grenade exploded.

Then, several type III's were being shields for type II's, and the final cyborg, who was clutching her shoulder from an injury, then from a nearby road, a sort of four wheeled, scout vehicle came out, then it attacked with a three barreled heavy machine-gun and destroyed the type III's and the type I's and a second vehicle of the same type and weapon class came to help, destroying them and the young cyborg in mere seconds.

The data had been shown.

"What the….. what the hell is going on," said Nove.

"How in the world did they acquire those weapons," said Tre, "we had all areas of space secure when we made the orbital platforms, and also the cities are being closely monitored, so where did they get those guns."

"That is current mystery that eludes us, the most likely reason is that they simply created the weapons themselves, how, we don't know, but not only are they using weapons, they appear to have been taught battle tactics and strategy, as well as very excellent training for battlefield purposes," said Jail.

""What are we supposed to do," said the cyborg Sein, who was finally out of rehab.

"For now, we'll see their progress, and Uno vector in some fighters and tell the cyborgs in the other two towns to prepare a strong defense, when they come, and let's see what they bring to the party," said Jail.

With that they turned to watch the battle, completely unaware that certain ears heard what they said.

Scene Shift-

"This is Corporal Pace, we have taken the third town, proceeding past ridge to the next town," Said Pace.

"Roger Corporal, be advised that the enemies is reinforcing their defenses, and are also sending in Type II's, advise using the missile equipped units," replied mission coordinator Mendez.

"Roger that sir,"

The fourth village was reached, and it was then that we encountered some new enemy units, mostly in the form of a hover-tank that was equipped with large turret, then the turret unleashed a blast which we found was lethal beam energy, which we didn't have a good defense against, so we did the simplest thing, got out of the way.

The blast hit behind us and we used focused gun fire to punch the armor, then the Guass hogs sent the supersonic rounds into the tank, but the rounds had been equipped with a powerful focused explosive within the shells which tore the tanks apart, then they continued blasting through, completely slaughtering the cyborgs with heavy fire, then as the combat control center said that aircraft were detected, they finished the battle, and that a combat force consisting of many of the Gadget tanks and the last tows cyborgs, numbering five, was incoming, they knew it was time to kick it up a notch and brought out the rocket launchers, then had the missile warthogs spread out and prepare for anti-air firing, then they had the scorpion tanks hide behind the buildings, then they looked into the sky and saw the contrails, and spotted the Type II gadget drones, which were basically air-superiority types and also modified to also be ground attack craft, though limited in payload capacity, but had good agility and speed, though alone they were easy to destroy, but they were flying in a large formation of over 400 drones.

Then as they neared the Missile Hogs opened up, and missiles were thrust skyward, shooting many of the Type II's, and soon over a hundred had been shot down, but they dive bombed the Surface to Air sites, attacking and destroying half of the missile hogs but costing over seventy-seven of their own, and as they went in for low level runs, the ground teams opened fire with their anti-tank/anti-air missile launchers and they use the ability for it to fire two missiles at the type twos, destroying thirty three, leaving only 200, until the remaining launchers fired, knocking down seventy five, and the gauss hogs shot at the tanks taking out half and killing two cyborgs, but the hover tanks opened fire, taking out three of the warthogs , and the cyborgs IS's were cutting up the platoon and destroying seven regular warthogs, with the crews getting away, and using massed fire to kill one cyborg and injuring the other.

Scene Shift-

Jail and the cyborgs looked at the fight, seeing how the rebels were using not just bullets, but even electromagnetic accelerator guns, and missiles that not only targeted the skies but targets on the ground as well.

"I thought I would never get a good chance to test out my latest toys, but now I see that they need a few more adjustments," Jail said.

"What makes you say that, their breaking the lines and are going to win, it looks like even with those fancy toys, they still won't win against our forces, see their already retreating," said Quattro.

They saw as the soldiers began to carry their wounded back and were falling back, and the warthogs started to turn tail, and it appeared that the cyborgs were gaining ground.

Tre, however, immediately noticed that the rebels still had numerical superiority and should have been able to hold the lines, and saw as the remaining tanks, gadgets and the final two cyborgs went after them, and then she realized what was going on.

"Those idiots, they're walking right into a trap," said Tre.

"That's what I thought as well," said Jail.

Scene Shift-

"They in deep enough," Pace said over the radio.

"Perfectly," said the voice of Kurt.

Then Kurt, in his tank called over the radio and said:

"All armor units, ENGAGE!"

Then from the alleys, and behind the large buildings came the Scorpion tanks, and the opened fire on the final Gadget tanks, tearing them apart with HEAT rounds, then they let loose heavy gun and cannon fire, and in the span of a few minutes, enemies ground forces were all destroyed, the combat cyborgs reduced to burnt and flaming debris by the cannons of the Scorpions.

Then they saw as the last of the type II's turned around and prepared to attack the town with their weapons and soldiers sent calls telling command of the Type II's preparing to destroy the last village, and were met by the one phrase.

"Keep watching them"

Then in a whoosh and roar, two Osprey Fighter drones came in and they launched two large missiles each and then the missiles broke apart revealing more missiles and the missiles tore into the remaining type II's, completely wiping them all out and they flew into the sky, and returned to base, the soldiers on the ground cheering at the victory they had achieved that day.

Scene Shift-

The cyborgs were in shock, they had just seen a large division of their forces be completely wiped out by the enemy forces, and the shock that they had far more than was thought.

"They have tanks AND Aircraft, what the HELL is happening," said Nove.

Then they heard Jail start to laugh a bit at what he had seen, and the others were wondering why.

"Looks like I now have a credible threat to use my newest inventions against, and I thought that I would never be able to use them and leave to rust, but now it's time to dust off the cobwebs and send out my Second Generation of Gadget drones, the tanks were merely the type V series of drone, and I wonder how far up on the scale of numbers I will be able to go," wondered a currently pleased Jail.

However, every word was heard by Catherine who then knew that it was time for them to kick it up a notch, and prepared their aircraft and gunships, as well as other vehicles for the phase two of operation Mountain Light, which was the retaking of the villages and mining towns located near and on mount Sphyrna.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5- Operation: Mountain Light (part 2)

"The operation that we will be conducting will be phase two of operation Mountain Light, the target are the targets in and around the area of Mt. Sphyrna, which will be the villages that have mining facilities, as well as the mountain itself, which will become a staging area for future operations, we will be launching an infantry air assault on the mountain, along with an armored assault against the local towns, and according to our information, the enemy has deployed new types of gadget drones, the forces here consist of the basic Type II's and III's, but there are also Type V tank drones, Type VI assault droid units and Type II's for air support."

Mendez finished and Halsey walked up and took over, "The assault teams, consisting of Alpha, Charlie, Delta, and Foxtrot, will be sent in by using Falcon helicopters, hornets will be escorts and battlefield support, and Ospreys will go in first to suppress all the ground threats in their field of fire, and we have confirmation that the villages are abandoned, and only combat cyborgs and gadget drones are in the area, the ground assault teams will go along the plains using missile and regular warthogs, as well as scorpion tanks, and will hit the lower villages with heavy fire, the area has little cover, and there will be many open areas, so take advantage of any cover you can locate and also make sure you stick together out there, beyond that there's nothing more I have to say, dismissed."

Pace and Sora got on the Falcon armed with grenade launchers and the Sora was the pilot while Pace manned the right gun, another crew member on the left, and four people boarded, and twenty Falcons were ready to go, the others on eight falcons, the pilot inside plus the ones who were hooked to the sides holding BR 55's armed with AP ammo, and then the armored division rolled out, made of many warthogs and scorpions, all of which go onto the Albatross transport ships and were soon airborne.

Then they were soon airborne, and heading for mount Sphyrna, and they looked to see eight squadrons of Osprey drones carrying MITV pods fly by, the pods modified to attack air and ground targets, and soon the assault teams were ready and then Mendez's voice came through the comm.'s and said.

"Operation Mountain light II, Commence."

Scene Shift-

Gadget drones were milling about everywhere, preparing themselves for the upcoming fight, but were currently in standby mode, waiting for when the attack would come. In the village were the combat cyborgs, waiting patiently for when the enemy would come, and the other units in the villages were of course also waiting, some in the open, which was about 70 percent of all forces, which was a bad thing, and 50 percent of the air support was flying in the clear sky, and then it came.

A cyborg saw that there were contrails in the sky, then noticed they were aircraft, and then saw as they each released large missiles from themselves, but then to the combat cyborgs horror the missile broke open to reveal that each held at least a hundred micro-missiles, and this turned into a slaughter.

The units in the open were all torn apart instantly by the strike, and the tank, droid, bot and airborne types were all torn into by the attack could be considered an overkill attack, and nearly all but ten cyborgs were put out of commission, permanently. The surviving ones had all been injured and had shellshock, and there were only twenty percent of all ground based gadgets left, and half of their air cover had been taken out in the first attack.

Then the ones in the village near the top of the mountain heard what sounded like helicopter rotors, and the ones on the roof looked to see multiple armed transport helicopters along with the smaller twin engine escorts incoming, and then one of the escorts ripped into the cyborg and her buddies with their weapons as well as with missiles, ending their lives and pretty much securing town one with hardly any trouble, before they even landed.

The assault troops got out and were soon covered by the helo's, and they soon made headway to the next village and arrived to see a few of the Type V's still moving, as well as a few Type VI's, the new combat droids had humanoid figures and were armed with beam guns on each hand, but our forces used DMR's with penetrators to kill them, and the gunships dealt with the enemy armor, as well as killing a cyborg that managed to use a melee type Is on a soldier, only to be blown to pieces seconds later.

The cyborgs in the valley village below were getting up and soon got word of the attacks above on the mountain, and prepared to send units up when suddenly large caliber tank rounds tore through the town, destroying buildings, gadgets and cyborgs, the last ones seeing the wave of armor moving through the valley, heading right for them, and pretty much blowing them apart, and the first two towns at the bottom were cleared by the armored corps, destroying several buildings and multiple gadgets, and only four more areas remained occupied.

Scene shift-

"Jail, the rebels are mounting a massive assault against mount Sphyrna, and have taken four of the eight villages near the mountain, and the others are falling quick," said Uno.

"Send a brigade to the mountain, have comprised of Type V's, and make sure to send in the rast of the air cover, because it seems they have helicopter support as well, and make them bleed," said Jail.

"Yes, sending in the 3rd armored brigade and sending in the remaining local squadrons."

Scene Shift-

Two more villages had fallen and two remained, but then word came in that an armored brigade was incoming as well as a squadron of air superiority gadgets, and ordered the AA teams and anti-Armor teams to be ready.

The armor positioned itself on the high ground, seeing a squadron of tank drones, and then on the plain, both sides met one another, and fought.

High-yield energy lasers and anti-armor rounds and missiles from both the tanks and anti-armor teams ripped right into both sides, causing destruction for both, and soon it was a stalemate, even as the aircraft came, but were staved off by the missile warthogs and anti-air teams, the missiles shooting down multiple enemies.

It was a very brutal engagement.

Scene Shift-

Nove and Wendi were going at high speed toward Mt' Sphyrna, in order to find out what is happening, though they knew it was another battle but wanted to see for themselves, and they finally saw the fight that was occurring.

They watched as laser blasts emerged from the Gadget tanks as gadgets moved to the front, only to be blown apart by the massed fire of the enemies armor, the tank guns roaring to life, blasting enemies left and right, however not all of the armor was going to make it as several tanks had large dents and cracks, and some were smoking a bit from the damage.

Then a laser blast from an enemy tank struck the turret of a tank and then the whole vehicle blew apart, killing its crew and injuring those nearby, and the tanks then began to pull back, causing the Gadget tanks to follow them back as the rebel Scorpion tanks used the buildings for cover.

Then rocket and machine gun fire pounded the tanks and destroyed the company, and Nove and Wendi looked to see two Hornets and a grenade launching Falcon flying and firing, finishing off the company and then Nove activated her Gun knuckle to attack the hornets and Falcon, Wendi setting her Riding Board to its cannon mode and fires as well, and the two Hornets go down in flames, but then they are bombarded by grenades and heavy machine-gun fire from the Falcon, the rounds smashing into an damaging their cyborg frames, but since they were the first generation they had tougher armor, but not tough enough to survive a heavy assault, and the grenades didn't make things better but then Wendi lined up a shot and fired, hitting the engine and the helicopter was soon falling in flames.

Scene Shift-

Sora fought the crippled helicopter for control but unable to keep it from crashing into the ground, so she ordered the others to bail out, and they all get out as she goes over a hill, but Pace remains and continues firing grenades at the enemy cyborgs, and then Sora piloted the helicopter right at them.

Scene Shift-

Wendi and Nove saw the helicopter head straight at them and knew what was going to happen, and they tried to run, but the occupants jumped out and the chopper crashed right on top of them.

They were brutally injured and had suffered critical damage, but then Tre appeared and got them together and they were teleported out just as a Scorpion tank opened fire on them, almost skewering them.

Scene shift-

The operation ended, though at the loss of seventy combat personnel, eight aircraft, several ground vehicles, mostly warthogs, and the enemy was cleared out by the effort, all combat cyborgs and gadgets on the mountain were destroyed.

The reinforcements were taken down, and the Generation one combat cyborgs had retreated with heavy damage from the battlefield, due to the efforts of Pace and Sora, though it cost two Hornets and the Falcon they had to eject from.

The Albatross ships moved in and soon the building materials and Forerunner Constructor Drones were soon helping dig into the mountain, and the Forerunners were definitely amazing, because by the end of the day the whole tunnel system was done, and much of the building materials made at the Forerunner Sanctuary and in the Shield World (Sora wondered if there was anything Forerunner technology couldn't do, though Light made a small comment about using it to create life being against the Forerunners code of law had left her thinking, and thinking hard).

Then Sora saw on the side of the transports and incoming Albatross a symbol, it showed the outline of a sword that was split at the center, was light blue and the sword was over a swirl shaped symbol, and it looked kind of good to me, and I decided to talk to doctor Halsey about it.

"Well, all organizations need a symbol of some type, and I chose this one because we're basically fighting for everyone who believes in Peace," said Halsey over the Holo-Screen in the quickly being made base (the Forerunner constructors are fast as hell), "we take up arms when the need arises, and strike down those who seek to use technology for their own ends and strive to use technology for the sake of peace, so the symbol is only for when the need to fight for our lives comes up, such as here and now, so we are naming our fighting force the Reclaimer Defense Force, or the RDF."

I and many others agreed to this and decided that it would be the name of our force, and by the next day, the base was completed, the walls and floors made of Titanium A, a material used to make warships and was made to take a punishment, a command center with multiple stations, a special system that can switch over to hardened hard lines if wireless communications were hit, and had many routes, as well as an advanced sensory system all over the base to easily detect even stealthy intruders and even point out their exact location and believed destinations in the base.

The outside was facilities on the outside and were all fitted with double the armor for defense, and the outsides were dotted with defense turrets, some of them were **AAA Helix Gun's **for anti-air defense**, 110mm Rotary Cannon's **for air and ground threats which were mounted on turrets located on slopping areas of the base and on a few parts of the mountain, and finally **A-74 Sylver Vertical Missile Launcher's **were placed on parts of the mountain and were linked with long-range radar, as well as being armed with the newly created **Anvil-V Surface-to-Air/Surface-to-Surface Missiles, **all the weapons were controlled by Halsey's personally made (with help from Unyielding Light) directly implanted Linear or 'Dumb' AI's, which were even more advanced than the AI's in Jail's gadget drones and were equipped with multiple sensors and even had a 'Stand Alone' system in case communication with control was ever cut off, turning the outpost base into a veritable fortress. (The forerunners worked fast)

The base served another function, as Halsey had obtained data about the enemy's usage of orbital platforms and observation satellites, with 15 platforms in outer space orbiting the planet, and the base served another important feature to deal with the problem.

In certain areas of the facility, five areas were being made and readied and then came the final and completely necessary item. Five Sabre II's, A and B models, were made ready on the launch platforms, all brought in as components and assembled on the launch platforms, and the B models were armed with Archer II missiles, MIRTV pods, sixteen on a sabre II, as well as the standard 30 mm cannon, and the standard A models came with the 30 mm cannons, medusa missile pods, ten MIRTV's and two wing mounted Gauss Cannons for one hit kills.

The launch was scheduled to happen in three days, and Pace and I were going to be piloting one of the Sabre's, the Spartan II's Kelly and Kurt were also to pilot them, as well the few who got the best marks, which were ten pilots in total, since the Sabres were two seaters.

The operation to destroy the orbital station # 7 was to happen in those three days, and we were ready.

Scene Shift-

Sora was walking by when she saw Kurt slumped in his chair, looking like he was troubled.

"Kurt, what's the matter," she asked, "you look really down."

"Yeah, its just something that happened, before me and everyone came here and decided to get involved in fighting for the freedom of this world," he said.

"What it is it and it's okay if you don't want to tell me," I tell him.

"Nah, I'll tell you, you see the truth is I shouldn't even be here, I shouldn't even be alive right now,"

"How come," I ask?

"When the Covenant was chasing us before we entered the shield world, I had volunteered to detonate some FENRIS nuclear warheads to stop them for good, but then something happened."

"What happened," I ask?

"One of the Spartans, the leader of the Spartan Blue Team, his leg was blown off when a hunter got in an incredibly lucky shot with its cannon, and he was close to death then, and then he suddenly told me to get to the sphere, and that he would detonate the devices, and I was about to argue when the enemy just got closer. He then said to me that if I wanted to atone for the things I had done, then I was to stick with the ones I trained and keep them safe from whatever things that happened, and said for me to keep them safe, no matter what, and I fully agreed to that, and then I end up going into the shield world with the rest, and we heard him through the radio, and he was pretty much close to death by that time, but he said a line that I had been preparing to use if I was close to meeting my maker, they were 'Die? Didn't you know?... Spartans never die,' and that was it, he was gone, he detonated the nukes and took them all with him."

"I see, and so what did you do afterward," I implied.

"At the time I was pretty much a mess, the things I did lead to many people getting killed and I wanted to end it all then and there, even in the Shield World I wanted a way to die, but now we're here, and whether it was some random act of fate or whatever, I'm going to help, I'm going to help in beating Jail and the cyborgs he created and help free this world, even if it costs my life, because it's the right thing and the only thing to do," Kurt finished.

"Alright, let's do our best to beat Jail and free Mid-Childa," I encouraged.

"Yeah"

Authors note:

Kurts going to make sure that Fred's sacrifice, the sacrifice that was supposed to be his, is not in vain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Night of Solace (Part 1)

"Well then, it looks like the rebels have really been busy, and working hard in very interesting ways," said a rather happy and interested Jail.

"The rebel forces have built a base into mount Sphyrna and have brought some rather powerful items with them, scans show mass-based guns and cannons, multiple structures, and the facility is shielded from scanning, so the inside is pretty much a mystery, and I don't really know, what most of the structures are for, and the transports are also scan shielded and appear to go in a large door in the back of the base for them to enter, also scan shielded and guarded by auto turrets, making this a veritable fortress that's probably only second to their main base and most of our major bases, but is still a very well protected place," finished Uno.

"Then lets up the Ante," said Jail, "have Quattro, Tre, Cinque, Dieci and Sein ready for combat, and send them with some of my more advanced gadgets, would you," Jail finished.

"Understood," and Uno got to work, still entirely unaware that another was listening in and was going to make their lives difficult.

Scene Shift-

At the new base, dubbed Fire base TERRA, the RDF sent in another Albatross, but this one had some new gear, and some special cargo.

Scene Shift-

Quattro hovered in the sky looking at the base, being hidden by her Stealth system, though she also knew that the base had close in specially tuned sensors to read distortion in the air, and even invisible targets would be spotted and killed.

Dieci and Cinque looked out at the fortress, seeing as a wing of Hornets was flying on patrol, and the saw heavily armed Pelican gunships flying around, the back hatch open to reveal a soldier manning a rotary-barreled heavy machine gun.

Tre was over coming toward the base, behind her were Type V gadget Tanks and Type VII Artillery tanks that fired bolts of magic energy at their targets. And there were three platoons worth incoming.

Sein came in from the air riding on top of the newer Type VIII gadget fighters, larger and almost resembling an F-35 with a much smoother surface, and is mostly blue, and carries a focused laser pod for striking down ground and air targets, and there are 20 of them in the squadron.

Then they see as the Pelicans flew off for long range recon, and then they began the attack.

Scene Shift-

"What the," a tech saw as the screen he worked at turned to static, and then other screens soon followed, and quickly the base was soon blind.

Quattro was outside and grinned as the defense turrets went offline, and then came part 2.

"IS, Heavy Barrel, Aerosol Shell," and then Cinque fired her attack from the large gun she carried and it struck the bases window, and then gas spread around the base.

Then came Sein, and she used her IS Deep Diver, and then using her Inherent equipment Periscope Eye, she got through the security on the doors, and to the main reactor, which was a nuclear based unit, and then Cinque got through the security doors and then place Stinger Knives on the cooling units, then used her IS Rumble Detonator, and with that, the cooling units are destroyed and the emergency room reported loss in power.

Then came stage 3, and then Tre charged forward with the gadget drones, and the aircraft fired missiles at the base walls and the turrets, the tanks and artillery soon bombarded the base, and the numbers agreed that it was going to be pretty easy.

However in the control room, the base commander wearing full body armor and a helmet said, "you had your turn, now it's our turn," then she opened a panel and flipped a switch, and immediately the bases more defended back-up generator kicked in.

Scene Shift-

Tre was making good progress as the type I and III gadget drones made their way toward the base along with the armor, when suddenly the turrets came back to life and unleashed hell on them, the gadgets being shredded by the enormous amount of fire from the bases heavy turrets and the guns fired at the distant armor, cutting down many of the armored units.

Then Quattro tried to hack any links to the turrets to stop them, when she suddenly found that there were none, they were operating completely alone, and then she saw as a signal flare came up and then the large unknown buildings opened their roofs to reveal missile launchers, and they fired the Anvil anti-air/anti-surface missiles and they flew straight at their enemies, knocking many fighters out of the sky and hitting the artillery, and one also blew up behind Tre, leaving her with much damage.

Then the roofs on other buildings opened up, and out of eight buildings located on the mountain flew three osprey fighter drones from each building, this time, carrying the 30 mm cannon, the newly made Medusa II anti-air/anti-armor missiles which were made smaller yet still powerful, and also mounted above the sensors, which were placed in a hardened frame for protection, was an enlarged version of the warthogs **M68 Gauss Cannon, **and was integrated into the aircraft's body and made to fire stronger and faster slugs than the old one.

These units operated independently and then using powerful low-frequency radar, they found Quattro and fired at her, causing her to flee and she tried to hide herself again but they managed to get a solid lock on the signal from her cyborg frame, and Dieci was also found though she destroyed three before a large number of Medusa missiles forced her to flee.

Inside the base Cinque was forced to fight against the security teams who had gone through the gas wearing a new armor, which covered the body and had a helmet tinted with a silver-ish glass, and they fired at her with DMR's and BR-55's, all with armor piercing ammunition, and she used stinger knives to attack them, detonating them and killing them, and elsewhere Sein was tracked by the teams and had been shot in the legs and stomach since she lacked the heavy frame of most of her sisters.

Then Cinque was in the vehicle bay and unfortunately in front of her was a large person in green full body armor, wearing a helmet that completely obscured the face because of the gold-colored glass, and was holding what looked like a grenade launcher.

"Who might you be," said Cinque.

"**Petty Officer Second Class Kelly-087, **former SPARTAN super-soldier of the UNSC, and now current SPARTAN super-soldier of the RDF, what's your name," said Kelly.

"Cinque, and I am the fifth combat cyborg created by Jail Scaglietti, and am here to put a stop to this," said Cinque.

"Then let's begin shall we," said Kelly.

Cinque created stinger knives that appeared on multiple sides of Kelly, and they all hit at the same time and Cinque thought it was over then and there was no regular person could survive that attack.

That is until she was smashed in the face by an incredibly powerful punch that smashed her through a container and into the armored wall, leaving her with a lot of damage, but she got up and saw the Spartan was completely fine.

"On a small note, I am also a cyborg but I am just a several years more advanced than your design, plus this armor enhances my strength and speed by a very large margin," and then Kelly pulled the grenade launcher up and fired, the grenades hitting where Cinque was.

Then the smoke cleared showing a barrier created by Cinque's Shell Coat, though some of the fragments still made impact.

"Well, looks like you've got yourself a good shield, this makes things a bit more interesting," said Kelly.

Then Cinque and Kelly went at each other and Cinque kept using Stinger Knives, but was still not able to land a good hit, and noticed that Kelly's armor had a shield around it, keeping her daggers from causing any real damage, then Cinque was blown away when Kelly shot a fuel container, sending Cinque through a container and hitting a box, which fell open next to Cinque to reveal a DMR, along with a belt with three pouches of ammunition which she took, and she fired the DMR hitting Kelly a few times but was still blown back by a Grenade and the Shell Coat was starting to fail, but she kept shooting, her accuracy with the weapon was astounding, as it hit Kelly several times, all the way till her shields dropped, but then Kelly fired a grenade an it hit a gas container that was directly behind Cinque, and as she flew forward, Kelly grabbed her by the throat and with her Spartan strength, threw Cinque through a container and into a metal beam, leaving a large dent in it and damaging Cinque's spine, and though the damage was not so bad that she couldn't get back up or lift up the still fully workable DMR (The UNSC makes their weapons tough and reliable), and then Kelly starts to approach, and says.

"Well this is checkmate and the way I see it, you have two options, option one is to give up and come quietly, or we can just skip it and I can end it all here and now."

Then from the wall, a young looking cyan hair colored combat cyborg came out and said, "Sein is here," and then grabbed Cinque and disappeared into the ground.

Kelly looked on and then said, "Or that could happen."

Scene Shift-

"This is Kelly-078 the hostile in the hangar is fleeing with the aid of another cyborg," came Kelly's voice.

"Roger that, I believe it's time to begin," said base commander Janice.

"I repeat all sabres prepare for launch, all Sabres prepare for launch," said the Tech running the launch.

"Launch control A.I online, preparing countdown, all pilots and SPARTAN's, board your Sabre's," said the A.I.

Scene Shift-

Sora and Pace boarded a Sabre A, preparing for what was to come.

In another area, Kurt and Linda boarded another Type A.

The SPARTAN III's, Olivia and Ash, were aboard another Type A.

The regular pilots, Karen and Nami, were aboard a Type B Sabre.

The final regular pair, Lucy and Trish, were aboard the final Sabre Type B.

Then the launch countdown began.

Scene Shift-

Sein and Cinque came out into a hallway and move up the hall as Seins IS needed time to rest and she carried Cinque.

"Hey Cinque," said Sein, "there's been a lot of big talk going on, something about some big mission, but I don't know what it m-."

"This is a warning to all those near the launch platforms, please keep clear as the launch is commencing."

They looked at each other and then ran to a hall and then looked and saw as a craft that looked like a very large fighter or a small shuttle was being prepared for launch, and then the area where the pilots would go in swung out and soon, the countdown happened.

"Launch preparation complete,"

"Commencing Launch in T-minus 5...4….3….2….1, Launch!"

The booster engines activated and Cinque and Sein saw the Sabre soon lift of the launch pad and soon were gone into the sky.

They heard the sounds of soldiers and Sein, carrying Cinque, dove into the wall and disappeared.

Scene Shift-

Quattro, Tre, and Dieci had managed to get very far from the base.

"Shit, shit, shit, who'd have thought that those idiot rebels would have that much firepower," Quattro complained.

"There's no belly aching about it now, we just didn't know what they were capable of, and-," Tre was suddenly cut off by a sudden roaring noise.

They turned and gasped as they saw the five Sabre's launch into the sky, and then noticed that an incoming squadron of Ospreys, armed with MITV's, and Archer missiles were pulling full vertical to join them Sabre's.

Soon the Sabre's themselves disappeared into the sky and then they were joined by Cinque and Sein, and they immediately teleported straight back to base.

Scene Shift-

The Sabre hardly shook or rattled as it soon exited the planet's atmosphere, and then the forerunner enhanced engines activated, pushing the fighter into space.

The formed up along with Ospreys and headed straight for Orbital Platform #7, arming their weapons for the fight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Night of Solace (Part 2)

The Sabre squadron soon formed up, and everyone got their first look at the orbital platform. It was a large, bulbous structure, and Kurt said it was as large as, and looked a lot like a UNSC orbital defense Platform, except the part that looked like a massive cannon¸ which they identified from the gathered data as an Arc-en-ciel, an incredibly powerful and super-destructive magic-cannon which was pointed into space, most likely to target enemy ships, the ships being TSAB craft.

Sora, Pace and the regular pilots looked in awe as they were in outer space, and looked down to see the planet itself, which they have never seen since their births but knew that it was not time to admire the sights.

"All wings this is Spear 1, Kurt and Linda, report," said Spear 1

"This is Spear 2, Sora and Pace, ready"

"This is Spear 3, Ash and Olivia, let's do this"

"This is Spear 4, Karen and Nami, shall we begin"

"This is Spear 5, Lucy and Trish, let's get it on"

"Spear team, Operation START"

Scene Shift-

"Doctor, Station 7 reports unknown contacts incoming from the planet's surface, and are being engaged by said unknown contacts from the planet's surface," said Uno.

"This is going to be truly interesting, to have guessed that they had space ships, no space _fighters, _I truly did not see it coming, but it will allow us to test our space force and see their progress," said Jail.

Then they saw as a Gauss shoot hit the large canisters, and they exploded, and Jails plan to see his space force was gone.

Then a thought occurred to him.

"Uno, when Cinque came back, wasn't she carrying something," he inquired.

"Yes, it was rifle that uses mass based ammo, she said that she used it when her stinger knives proved ineffective against the SPARTAN, and she said that if she hadn't found and used it, she said she would be dead," said Uno.

Jail looked at the scans of the weapon, "Hardened components, balanced design, ammo feed in the weapons rear, and a durable frame, while it isn't really elegant it is hardened and made to take heavy abuse and still work right, let's try and advance it a bit and make it more effective," said Jail.

They turned to see the images captured by a satellite, showing the Sabre's releasing MITV's at the station, all hitting the shield, but the shield gave out and fell apart, the multiple missiles slamming into the hull, and each missile had a small yet powerful shape charge, and the missiles dealt more damage as the stations hull began to give, then the image faded as the observation satellite was shot down.

Scene Shift-

Spear 2 fired off its Archer II's at the unshielded section of the station, and the focused explosive shape-charges punched into the station, blasting the insides, and the cyborgs and gadgets within were blown apart by the focused shape charges, either being destroyed or thrown into the vacuum of outer space.

The hole that was formed was soon enlarged and then came the final blow.

"Spear's 4 and 5, this is Spear 1, lock onto opening and finish it," said Kurt in Spear 1.

"Roger, deploying MITV's," said Spears 4 and 5.

The two Sabres and the Osprey squadron fired all their MITV's directly into the hole, and the missiles spread throughout the station, gutting the entire structure and blowing apart the station which was soon got caught in the planets gravity field and fell like a rock, burning on its way down, any surviving cyborgs and gadgets burning to death instantly, and the squadron saw the station becoming a meteorite and smash into the ground.

"Mission Complete, RTB," said Spear 1.

The ships shield flared a bit as we re-entered the atmosphere, but they easily re-entered the atmosphere the mission a success.

Scene Shift-

"It's a wreck, everything is gone," said combat cyborg Nuna.

The recovery team had arrived a while ago and found the destroyed remnants of the station, and only found the charred remains of the crew, and knew that the whole station was a total loss.

"Alright, you may return to base," replied Uno.

With that done Uno returned to Jail and reported the finding of Station 7's debris and of the deaths of the crew, and that the preparations for the next mission were ready, in which the largest counterattack that could be mustered up was to be launched against the rebel forces, but this was intercepted and transmitted back, and with the message Halsey ordered Light to prepare other, more advanced UNSC vehicles and weapons and to build and prepare the covenant hardware, immediately.

Scene Shift-

The return to uneventful for the squadron, as the Sabres were remade to go in the atmosphere, using the enhanced shielding, and the Sabres had inertia dampeners installed, allowing for the pilots to barely feel the G forces on their bodies.

However the news they got when they entered the main base was not promising, as they discovered that Jail was preparing a massive offensive, which consisted of six thousand gadget drones and one thousand cyborgs, including the original ones.

Then Halsey revealed the new training program, where they would use more advanced UNSC vehicles, and would use a more special technology.

The Covenants technology.

Then began the training where all personnel would receive training on Covenant hardware, and they were surprised at the power of it, and it felt like they had magic back, except very lethal and more stronger, and the new vehicles boasted much more power, and were very useful for combat, and the new UNSC weapon, one in particular would prove to be incredibly useful in the coming battle.

Then after a month of training, all the soldiers were ready, and soon a battle plan had been formed and drawn up.

It was going to be an all out battle in the valley where Jails Army would come in, and the air forces would deal with enemy air craft and support the troops on the ground, and the forefront would consist of UNSC hardware, and it was arranged for a retreat to occur and pull the forces toward the Covenant users and then to just press forward to victory.

The plans were ready and the battle was soon to start, the operation would soon commence.

Operation "Eternal Dusk".

Scene Shift-

Elsewhere, others took note…..

In a room, reports of the appearance of a resistance group on Mid had come to light, however it was different from all the others in that the group used mass based weapons to fight, and they used the weapons very effectively.

The location is the TSAB primary headquarters in the Dimensional Sea, and they had received transmissions from a TSAB Unmanned observer, and got the view of the destruction of Station 7, and had viewed the capture of several villages and many areas of land by a resistance force.

Then came news of a major deployment of Gadgets, though any other data that could have been gathered was lost when the drone was destroyed.

They only hoped that whoever it was would be victorious.

Among the people were none other than the former members of Riot Force 6, all of which had still not gotten over failing to stop Jail, and with them were a very young girl with heterochromia, and had one eye Emerald, the other Red, named Vivio, the other who was in attendance along with a small demon-type unison device was a purple-haired girl only known as Lutecia Alpine, who turned around and went back to a room, where her mother, who had been rescued, along with many others from Jail's facility, was still in a Coma but was slowly starting to recover, and a tear suddenly streamed down Lutecias face, knowing that she had helped a man she had considered honest and truthful turn a once beautiful world into a desolate wasteland world, where only suffering and violence were known.

She had only one thing on her mind, and it was the hope that the people fighting Jail won.

Scene Shift-

The day had come and all 12 of the original combat cyborgs soon went out and were joined by many newer gadget drones.

The type VIII drones carried two forward facing heavy laser guns and had an arrow like design, the type VIIII were primarily armed with large amounts of missiles for heavy ground bombardment and area suppression, the Type X were airborne craft armed with many missiles and a heavy laser, and had the form of a bulbous helicopter, except it used a different form of propulsion, and then there were the larger command units, armed with multiple types of guns and were basically tri-pedal land walking, heavy assault craft.

The force consisted of 5000 gadgets and 250 combat cyborgs.

Though what they believed would be the easiest mission to date with their forces …..

….. was going to be the greatest and most brutal battle ever since the wars of ancient Belka.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Eternal Dusk

The large plains were usually a quiet place, especially the Olivian Plains located within a mountain range, the flat expanse a beautiful place at one time.

However the plains were bare of any plant life and were an arid landscape, and soon a large amount of dust appeared.

The dust was from the wave of gadgets, all incoming to the area of the captured villages.

Cinque, carrying the modified DMR, was on Wendi's riding board, Nove next to them, Deed and Otto were with them as well.

There was also a second group that would approach with 1000 gadgets and 150 combat cyborgs, with Tre, Sette, Sein, and Dieci were heading for the battle zone.

Uno was providing battlefield support, Quattro was providing electronic support to the operation, and Due was with Jail.

"The operation is aimed to clear out the villages of all resistance forces, and also to wipe out the enemy base, I will command the operation, which shall commence …..

…. Now!"

Scene Shift-

In the Command Center of the RDF, Halsey said the words.

"All units, commence operation Eternal Dust, Osprey Squadrons Alpha through Echo, you may proceed with the first strike"

Scene Shift-

Tre was with Sette and then noticed something in the sky, coming through the clouds, then saw that it was a massive flight of Osprey drones, then she saw them all release a wave of missiles directly at them.

"All units are advised, the enemy has deployed aircraft and have launched missiles, all of which are coming at us," said Tre.

"Don't worry, I have all those missiles in my sights, so don't worry, everything is going as expected," said Quattro.

However, since none of the combat cyborgs had properly faced the enemy, they didn't know that the missiles were MITV's, which is until their eyes went wide with horror as the missiles split open to reveal numerous micro-missiles within, and soon instead of a hundred missiles flying at them, there were over a hundred thousand missiles going **straight at them!**

"EXCEPT THAT, I DID NOT EXPECT THAT!"

The storm of missiles was intercepted by a laser barrage, but only about half the number was intercepted, the rest struck full on, blasting airborne gadgets apart, scrapping a very large number of gadgets, and 49 cyborgs were destroyed.

Tre and Sette had sustained a certain amount of damage, the others had minor injuries, though Wendi would need to have heavy repairs to her riding board.

"Warning, a large wave of hostiles is heading straight for our position, numbers are in the hundreds, be ready!"

Scene Shift-

A dust cloud was being kicked up, the cause being a wave of warthogs of all three types, regular, rocket, and gauss, backed by Scorpion tanks in the rear and overhead flew a three squadrons of Hornet craft.

"Unit 1, begin your attack on the enemies front," came the call.

The regular warthogs opened up on the enemies front, tearing into lightly armored Type I gadgets and damaging the armored gadgets, missile hogs fired into the gadgets, the missiles having been made to be shape-charge types, allowing for powerful armor penetration, the Gauss hogs had their slugs fitted with explosive cores, and even the most potent armor was blown away.

The Scorpion Tanks had little trouble with enemy armor, and used powerful sabot shells to rip into the armor, and also had the tanks upgraded with a quick turning turret, an instantaneous reload time, and canister shells for area suppression, tearing apart lesser gadget drones, and causing a wide amount of damage to multiple armoured gadget drones.

The Hornets themselves were letting loose with heavy gunfire and unloaded their missiles into the enemy army, explosions from the impacts thinning out the ranks, and the Falcon transport helo's finally landed on the ground, deploying their troops, and it looked like the battle would be going well.

That is until …..

"IS Ray Storm"

Multiple beams of light lanced out, and a quarter of the first wave was completely annihilated in the attack, taking out a number of their forces, Otto's IS causing horrific destruction.

"IS, Slaughter Arm's"

"IS, Wide Impulse"

The explosions of multiple Hornets and Falcons filled the air as the IS's of both Tre and Sette's IS soon blasted the fliers, though were soon given trouble by ground fire from the missile teams.

"IS, Heavy Barrel"

A massive blast blew several scorpions, the attack caused by the large cannon used by Dieci, and then another shot destroyed multiple warthogs, causing the lines to break apart.

Then, darts of some type became stuck to multiple vehicles.

"IS, Rumble detonator"

Cinque's IS destroyed several warthogs and caused moderate damage to a scorpion, and she then fired at more targets using her new Inherent Equipment, the Stinger Rifle.

"IS, Twin Blades"

Soldiers on the battlefield were cut down as Deed's IS tore through the soldiers, all female, and killed them in great numbers.

These attacks, plus the attacks of Wendi, Nove and even Sein, along with the remaining cyborgs, caused severe damage.

Then a single word was sent through the battle-net and it was the retreat signal.

"Retreat, all units retreat!"

With that the RDF forces got everyone they could together, and then fled to the mountain area, and soon were pursued by the Numbers and the Gadget drone army.

Scene Shift-

"Enemy is chasing the diversion unit, and is in position, shall we"

"Confirmed, RDF Battalions 4, 5, & 7, begin the party"

Scene Shift-

"Their on the run, lets beat them down and go home," Nove said on the Comms.

"Got it, let's finish this," replied Wendi.

"All units, prepare for a full frontal assault, wipe them out," said Tre, not wanting the enemy that killed so many of their own to get away.

The gadgets were closing in as the Rebels reached an area near a large mountain.

Then the drone of aircraft came and they looked up and saw a flight of Ospreys, all firing their MITV's.

"Incoming," said Uno through the comm. system.

The MITV slammed into the army again taking a good chunk out, leaving only a third of the cyborgs and only half the gadgets.

"Let's keep moving," said Nove as she believed the Osprey's left.

Then they were raked by cannon fire, and then the same Osprey's fired off medusa missiles, and bombard the gadget drones and cyborgs and forcing the army to scatter itself and fire back.

"Dammit, their staying this time," said Tre.

"Even with air support, they still cant-hey, does does anyone else hear?"

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM

Explosions tore through the area, and one of the Command Gadgets was blown apart by a hyper kinetic explosive.

"Artillery, the enemy is using some type of long distance heavy bombardment artillery," said Uno through the system.

Then the cyborgs saw the units responsible for the attack.

The RDF used the **SP42 Cobra, **an anti-armor/anti-fortification weapon that is useful for destroying enemy armor, and it was equipped with two **LRG Rail Gun, **and soon the guns were firing, and the seventeen soon tore through the enemy armor and blew gadgets apart, the five stopped and entered lock down mode, and deployed its main Rail gun, and they all fired, blowing a whole line of armor type gadgets and lower grade gadgets to fragments.

"Dammit, what else could-DAAAAGH"

Nove was blown a good distance away by an enemy tank attack and looked up and saw to her horror as twenty-seven **Grizzly Tanks **rumbled in and she saw two large 120 mm High-Velocity Guns point straight at her and fire, blasting her a good distance, and the tanks fired their double guns into the main assault, destroying many gadgets.

"It appears the rebels have gotten serious," said Tre.

Then a powerful shot blasted her down and totaled a Type X gadget, and then Tre stood up and saw as a large aircraft, followed by eighteen others flew in, the aircraft being the **Sparrowhawk, **its large **GUA-23/AW/Linkless Feed Autocannon **tore through the ranks, blowing multiple cyborgs to pieces and decimating the gadgets and leaving very large holes in multiple gadgets.

Then Otto tried to use a beam from her IS to take a Hawk down, but then it fired a red beam of its own, which was of such strength that it pushed through Otto's attack and burnt her side, leaving a large and very noticeable mark.

Then a few thousand soldiers came in to reinforce their comrades, but they carried strange weapons that looked like shiny toys, and a large group of combat cyborgs charged at the group, then the group pointed the strange weapons …..

…. and from the weapons came bolts of energy.

The bolts blasted through the bodies of the combat cyborgs, and soon the bodies of the cyborgs were burnt and melted messes on the ground, killed by the weapons.

The weapons were Covenant type weapons, being the **Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol or Plasma Pistol, **the other used was the **Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle or Plasma Rifle** , the power of these weapons was truly to be feared, and soon the area was filled with bolts of green and blue light.

"What the, is this magic, but we still have AMF fields and they're not doing anything to stop the attacks," said Tre.

"_These must be directed energy weapons, and very powerful ones at that, be careful, they may have more in store," _finished Uno as she finished speaking.

Then some of the troops used weapons with pink crystals in them, and they fired the crystals from the **Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher or Needler**, which, through an unknown, non-magical meaning, homed in on the cyborgs, several jammed themselves into one of their bodies and then the crystals exploded and blew the cyborg into pieces, and even Sein got four in the leg, which exploded and took most of her leg in the blast, and Wendi, having been fighting a Hawk when a few plasma bolts blasted her arm and leg, took Sein and left to the rear.

Then other units tossed small glowing spheres and one became stuck on Dieci's Cannon, and then she heard its whine and saw it glow and tried to shake it of the gun, but it was futile and the **Type-1 Antipersonnel Grenade or Plasma/Sticky Grenade **blew up, destroying the Cannon and causing severe damage to Dieci.

Then a few of the enemy use a rather large over the shoulder to fire large green bolts of energy, and many gadgets and cyborgs are killed by the power of the **Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon or Fuel Rod Gun, **and the effects were truly destructive, and Cinque ended getting blasted multiple times by the weapon, and it took down her barrier and one shot blasted her arm into oblivion and put her out of the battle.

The rebels then gained ground and it looked like a sure fire victory as the cyborgs started to fall back.

Scene Shift-

"This is not going well Jail, we have to pull back," said Uno.

"I see, well then nothing else for it," said Jail, and then a rather wicked smile appeared on his face, "use plan C-270."

"Doctor, are you serious, our forces are still in the area, and the use of it in a matter like this is-"

"I understand your concerns, and I know it is a bit of overkill, but by doing this, we will show the rebels that rebelling against us that their attempts shall always be futile in the end, now shall we begin," finished Jail.

"Yes, Doctor," said Uno.

Halsey, using the secret connection, looked through the records of Jail and then found the plan, and what she found absolutely horrified her, and she immediately sent out a retreat order to the troops fighting.

Scene Shift-

"Damn, were getting hammered," said Nove as a LRG shot from a Cobra almost claimed her head.

"This is not going well at all," said Tre.

Then they received the retreat orders from Uno, and Nove tried to protest, but she almost lost her head to a gauss hog shot and decided to flee.

The RDF then surged forward, finally seeing victory in their grasp, then came a retreat order from Halsey herself, and along with it came the plan that Jail had authorized.

Scene Shift-

In space, the orbital station # 5 was finished preparing and then there was a signal that said the charging was complete.

Then, the combat cyborg Oriel sayed the most damned of all words:

"_Arc en Ciel, _**FIRE!**"

Scene Shift-

The RDF then saw a flash of light in the sky and watched in horror as a super condensed sphere of pure magic energy hit the ground, and a second later the whole area was filled with a massive blast of pure light.

A dome of destructive magic energies formed and any within were vaporized in an instant, and a powerful shockwave tore those outside and close by apart in an instant.

The power of the Arc en Ciel was a power that was equivalent to a nuclear bomb, decimated the entire area and even some of the remaining gadgets and cyborgs were caught in the blast, and the others saw the destruction caused.

All that was left afterward was a massive crater and the remains of a few vehicles, gadgets and very few bodies.

Scene Shift-

Halsey looked at the destruction from an Osprey drone, and saw that the all that was left was three Hawks, five Grizzlys, two Cobras, and only a few dozen infantry with covenant and UNSC weaponry, and a warthog, /gauss-type.

Then she turned to Mendez.

"Send word to the SPARTAN teams, were falling back."

Scene Shift-

In six different facilities, the SPARTAN's had completely killed of all the gadgets and cyborgs within, using their superior weapons, armor and tactics, and were currently finished setting the charges.

Kurt and Linda had taken down the first facility, which was a relay station for area communications, Sora and Pace had destroyed a gadget drone facility, Lucy and Tom had destroyed a Combat Cyborg creation facility, Kelly and Olivia had laid waste to a Combat Cyborg training facility, Ash and Mark had completely decimated a gadget transport center, and the newly revived team Katana had laid waste to a Combat Cyborg medical facility.

Then they all received news of the result of the battle.

There was a bit of a quiet moment for all of them.

Then Kurt spoke over the system and said, "What happens now?"

Mendez came on and said:

"We escalate the conflict, Halsey's already got our response ready and the delivery point for it, the only thing left is …

…. Who delivers it?"

Sora and Pace had walked out of the facility, and then Sora pressed the detonator, and as the whole facility went up like a roman candle, she said.

"I will"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Dawning Light

It had been three weeks since Jail ordered the Arc-en-Ciel attack on the rebel force, destroying a large amount of their forces, then sent a message saying that if they did not surrender, more Arc-en-Ciel strikes would occur.

He believed he had one, and that the rebels were cowering wherever they were, and would soon come to him, all on their knees, begging him for mercy, and that he would finally strip away any sense of rebellion in one go.

He believed he had won.

He was WRONG.

What he did was push the other side to use a weapon that they truly did not want to use, but now …

… they're going to use it.

Scene Shift-

In a hangar, a Sabre was being prepped for its mission, and it soon had only two weapons.

The first was its auto cannons in case it ran into fighters.

Its other was three very special and powerful weapons of great power.

Sora had boarded the Sabre, and was soon on the launch ramp and preparing for takeoff, then Sora activated the Anti-gravity thrusters and was soon off the ground and then a launch ramp opened up to reveal the evening sky.

"This is Sora, on Sword-1, taking off"

Sora then hit the afterburner and took off into the sky on the Sabre, carrying a very special and powerful payload.

Scene Shift-

In the city of Cranagan all the cyborgs had been released from the medical facility, and were in different parts of the city.

Deed, Otto, Uno and Due were with Jail at his main facility, located in the former Long Arch HQ, in the center of Cranagan.

Nove, Wendi, Dieci and Cinque patrolled the streets.

Sein, Sette, Tre and Quattro were at an information center, ready for any news that came in.

None of them were even slightly aware of the approaching threat.

Scene Shift-

Sora flew the Sabre low, and used its powerful stealth systems to hide itself from all sensors, and was mentally prepared for the mission.

She soon arrived near the target area and then pulled the ship up as she was just outside of Cranagans airspace.

She only needed to arm the weapons, lock on and fire.

She armed the weapons.

Locked onto three areas of the city, which housed barely even a thousand people, mostly male, all of whom were used as abused labor and barely ate in years.

Then she stopped just as she was going to squeeze the launch trigger, and thought if what she did was right.

Then she remembered her friend's deaths.

Paces betrayal by her own 'father'.

The bodies of those who were killed by the gadgets and cyborgs.

The destruction from the Arc en Ciel.

Sora's decision was made.

In the same moment she made it, the trigger was pulled.

The weapons were away.

The Numbers …..

….. were gonna pay.

Scene Shift-

In the city, the cyborgs and gadgets were going on like usual, believing that they were safe where they were.

Unaware of the three approaching weapons.

More specifically, the weapons were _**Shiva**_**-Class Nuclear Missiles, **all three were made smaller using Forerunner technology and were enhanced to have a large blast and more potent EMP.

The missiles soon went on separate paths, all the safety systems were released, the missiles on their final few second of flight.

Then …..

Scene Shift-

A flash of light filled Nove's vision, as well as her sisters.

At Jail's facility, a flash of light erupted.

Near the comm. center was another flash of blinding light.

Then pain shot through each and every combat cyborg as the EMP from the bombs ripped many of their internal electronics apart, feeling like someone had set the insides of their bodies on fire.

Then the flash ended …..

…. And then came the shock wave.

The shock wave, flattened everything within a few miles of the center, and completely knocked over anything that was three and a half miles outside the blast zone, and pulsed out to destroy anything else in ten miles.

The blast was like a freight train and Nove and her sisters that were with her were blown straight into a building, and then the building gave and large amounts of debris and concrete fell right on top of them, practically crushing them to near –death.

The Information center was close to the blast of the second Shiva, and a massive wave of fire and debris hit all of them, and the building was torn apart, they themselves were cut apart in many areas of their bodies and burned very badly.

The third had hit right were Jails main facility was, and Jail believed he was safe in the underground basement with the others, but the nuke was set for a ground detonation, and when it blew, it created a crater in the ground and soon the intense heat blasted through the facility and the cyborgs within along with Jail were burned to the point that it felt like they had been placed in a microwave oven, then the nukes explosive power tore through the whole facility, and after subjecting the occupants to the explosive power of several plasma grenades, the whole place was unable to hold itself up, and then it completely collapsed.

Scene Shift-

Sora saw the deed she had wrought, and in an emotionless tone, spoke through the comm.

"Mission complete, Sword-1 RTB"

Scene Shift-

The cyborgs had been able to climb out of the wreckage, and looked at the city.

The whole city had been practically destroyed, buildings were torn apart, whole sections were flattened, the remains of people, gadgets and other cyborgs, all torn apart, incinerated or completely torn apart to the point that they were unrecognizable.

In the center of it all …

….. three mushroom-shaped clouds soon dominated the view of the city, expanding into the sky.

Jail and the others had managed to get out through a barely intact escape tunnel, all horribly burnt, many injured in the in every part of the body, and barely able to even stand for even a few moments, one thought had come through their minds, and also the few who slipped into unconsciousness.

'What have we done"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Changes to come

It had been a full year since the nuclear bombing of Cranagan …..

The observation from the TSAB main headquarters, had shown what had happened using special drones, all of which were shot down.

The usage of the Arc en Ciel was horrible, as the weapon was made for usage against legitimate threats, like lost logia and other such things, but now it was being used to bombard their own world, they place they had used the weapon to defend.

It pretty much made the rebels usage of the mass based reactive weapons quite valid.

The reason being that while it was illegal for a magic world to posses such weapons, the people who were on Mid-Childa had no magic, and thus no magic ways of fighting, which meant that the usage of mass-based weapons had become warranted, and the only viable option.

The people assembled then realized that a signal was starting to come in to, and then on a magitek screen appeared the words:

RDF

The techs then told them that it was from Mid-Childa, from the resistance, then another more detailed message came in.

"This is the Reclaimer Defense Force, we have managed to gain establish a sort of dimensional link to your system, but it only lasts a very short time since the system is a non-magic based system, but were working on extending the time, we are still fighting and are preparing to mount a large scale attack, combined with an assault on the orbital stations, the attack will be the liberation of the city of Radis and the retaking of the Saint Churches territory from enemy hands, the attack will unfortunately involve the usage of our nuclear devices, but we believe that they will be clean enough after how we modified them, this transmission will contain the specifications for our specialty nuclear radiation cleaner, RAD-DOWN."

They soon received the data, and found that it was true, the RAD-DOWN was a special airborne micro-machine system that used the energy from the nuclear blast for power, could replicate quickly and were set to create a type of radiation barrier that kept the radiation from the bomb trapped in the area of the blast zone, and then to break down the radiation through a rather complex means that left many especially the blue-haired cyborg that was with them, thinking till smoke was coming out, no wait, its actually only Subaru.

They soon lost the signal and knew that whatever happened, it was up to the RDF to at that point.

Scene Shift-

The cyborgs were slowly settling into their new quarters, located on orbital station 1, and had been in rehab for a long period, ever since the nuclear bombing of the capital, which wiped out the small populace and virtually all of the defensive forces, with the EMP destroying the vital components of the gadgets and cyborgs and the blast destroying those who weren't taken out by the EMP.

All in all, it was a miracle that they had even lived, and that they were even back to being combat ready.

They looked at the images from the bombing, the area of Cranagan replaced by three large craters, with hardly any buildings left, the destruction clear as day, though it turns out that the nuclear devices had an anti-radiation system that quickly eliminated the radiation in the atmosphere.

With the destruction of Cranagan, there were only five other defended areas on Neo-Belka, and that was the cities Radis, Valian, and the coastal city Hadia, and the two defended structures in the Saint Churches territory, the Saint Church itself and the Church buildings that were located near the Saint Church itself.

Then a call came in from Uno, and it said that the rebels were launching another major attack, and it was against the orbital defenses …..

….. station 5 to be specific.

Scene Shift-

In space, soundless explosions filled the void, as the Sabre's of Veil flight tore into the defenders, using medusa's and MITV's to thin the numbers.

Then the Sabre bombers released a swarm of MITV's, tearing right through the shield, and then the Archer II's tore into the hull and soon explosions began to rip into the station, but it still was active.

Then a modified version of the Sabre came in, equipped with plasma engine for better speed and power, and it was larger than the others, and it had a large weapons bay on its bottom as well as two smaller ones on its top, then from the bottom bay came a new weapon, which was more specifically, **Plasma Torpedoes, **made to be carried in large numbers on the newly made version of the Sabre, and the torpedoes, strengthened by the technology of the Forerunners, detonated throughout the station, and soon the whole station lit up from the explosions, which were blue instead of purple due to the modifications.

As the station fell, the squadron re-entered the atmosphere, heading straight back to base.

Scene Shift-

The city of Radis had been reinforced by newer Type XI anti-air gadgets, which carried potent focused laser weapons, and other gadgets as well as teams of cyborgs, were going throughout the city.

Their day was rudely interrupted.

Three large squadrons of Osprey drones were flying in at their maximum speeds, then they released their payloads, which consisted of a large amount of MITV's, which were mostly fired at the AA positions, destroying many AA sites in one pass, though the remaining AA shot down fourteen Osprey's, but the damage caused had wiped out three-fourths of the cities AA, then next that came was a flight of **F100 Falcon Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicle** **B variant **its size being between the size of a regular Osprey and the new Sabre variants, and had newer and better plasma engines, and the each carried a newly made weapon, the **Anvil-V Air-to-Surface, Fuel Air Explosive (FAE), Missiles**, the missiles carried on a weapons bay that was created for the falcons, and then they released their loads, and all hell is unleashed, the Anvil-V's completely wiping out the enemy positions.

Afterward, a large force of Scorpions and Grizzly's rolled in, and with a minimal effort, wiped the last enemy resistance, though they ended up leveling a whole building to kill the last few.

The city was soon fully retaken, and the enemy forces had been completely routed.

Scene Shift-

The two Combat Cyborgs, Tre and Sette, were in a full retreat.

They would have fought on had conditions been better, but they had a rather good reason for fleeing.

Tre was almost blown apart as a 110 mm cannon shell almost did her in, chasing her and Sette was a Sabre II, armed with a Gauss Cannon, and carrying two 110 mm rotary cannons in an integrated aerodynamic weapons pack on the top of the fuselage, which was sending multiple shells at the two.

Even one of the shells could more than easily cut through their barriers and turn them into nothing but mist in a heartbeat, so they had no other choice but to flee.

The Saint Churches territory was open for an attack by the RDF.

Scene Shift-

Sora was running through the church buildings as artillery shells from the far off Cobras roared in, using pin-point precision as they blew apart gadget drone positions and cyborg holdouts.

Overhead a flight of the new Falcon drones flew overhead, using new Anvil-V's to destroy large-scale troop concentrations in a matter of moments, the battle quickly becoming a one sided fight.

Sora fired the DMR at a combat cyborg using needles to strike down RDF soldiers, the armor-piercing penetrator slugs bringing down its barrier in one moment and then blasting through its brain in the next moment.

Then a massive blast blew up a group of RDF marines (all recruits are given marine training in the RDF), and caused great damage to a grizzly, leaving it unable to function.

Then another blast came in and almost blew Sora to kingdom come, luckily she got into a building and successfully avoided the debris, then she went to the roof and managed to spot the shooter on a distant building using a video link from an Osprey drone, showing that it was a cyborg, one of the Numbers to be precise.

Combat Cyborg number 10, Dieci.

Scene Shift-

Dieci just kept aiming and firing, still trying to get a proper feel for her weapon after having to be heavily repaired after the nuclear attack on Clanagan.

Thankfully the rebels used an advanced technology to get rid of all the radiation from the bomb, so all that had to be done was to repair the damage, which still took almost a year.

Dieci targeted a group of warthogs and fired, destroying all the warthogs in short order, and then locked onto a landing Falcon transport, and then fired a shot that blew it and its passengers apart.

Scene Shift-

"This is Sora over, we are pinned down by Combat Cyborg Number 10, I repeat Number 10 has us pinned down," said Sora through the Comm.'s.

"Copy that, Halsey is sending you some backup, and this backups has just the item you need," came the voice of Haki, a member of the command and control team on sight.

A Pelican flies in, firing at any gadgets that get close and soon lands on the field, and out of it steps the Spartan Linda, and she is carrying a large rifle that appeared to be a split down the length of the the barrel which had an angular shape, and had a slightly bulky design and what looked like a power cell on the underside of the main body as well as cartridges which had large slugs that had appeared to have energy in them.

"What weapon is that," asked Sora.

"This, this is the **M100 Longinus Gauss Rifle**, a more enhanced version of the Stanchion Gauss Rifle, this thing uses a rechargeable plasma cell to fire special plasma infused slugs, the plasma being used to charge the rifle itself, and today will be its first test, and if it doesn't work, I will officially say that Forerunner tech is all hype," finished Linda.

With that Linda prepared the weapon and took aim at Dieci's location.

Scene Shift-

"This is Dieci, I have a lock on an enemy rebel super-soldier, designated: SPARTAN, the enemy has my position, I am taking my shot," said Dieci.

Dieci locked on and fired her shot, being 'energy bullet', and it went straight Sora and Linda's location.

Scene Shift-

"Shot ready in three-two-one, firing," said Linda as she fired the Longinus.

The rifle fired its shot as a beam of glowing blue energy appeared, the plasma-charged cannon also fired a sort of beam, in which the round had been heavily energized, causing the energy from the shot to compact around the slug, and this caused an effect that allowed the slug to penetrate Diecis shot, and it traveled down the whole beam, an entered the barrel of Dieci's cannon.

The round detonated right next to Dieci's head, tearing her body apart an explosion of plasma energy.

Then and there the battle shifted immediately and the church was secured and they also found Dieci's body as well, and they considered killing her and leaving her for dead, but Pace defended Dieci, who was unknowingly still conscious and heard how Pace defended her, then came the voice of a woman over a radio who said that there were other ways to handle the matter, and said that they would have a different way, knowing that by the doctor's psyche and the data gathered from observing the Numbers, that they were taught only to fight and nothing of the world, the other cyborgs knew but just simply did not care and could not be brought over, meaning that they may have had emotional tampering.

The woman who called herself Halsey asked the soldiers to bring the girl to the base for a better explanation of the matter and to be fixed up, since in her condition she would die.

Afterwards, they loaded her body onto a Pelican and took off, destination RDF Command.

Scene Shift-

"Doctor we have an emergency," said Uno through the system.

"What is it," said Jail.

"Dieci's signal has disappeared, we can't find her anywhere," said Uno.

"What, what do you mean," said the rapidly confused Jail.

"She was sent to defend the Saint Church territory, but the forces there were defeated, and she herself is gone, it could mean that," said Uno.

"No, we'll find her," the Doctor suddenly became calm.

"Should we send out a search party," said Uno.

"Not at this moment, we must first crush the rebellion, more than likely they have captured her, we will find her, and this rebellion will be put down," Jail began raving.

"Understood," said Uno as the screen shut off.

With that the doctor was in his lair, which was at that time in the Saint's Cradle, and observed from their as the other Numbers fought on, knowing even if the land is taken, the rebels were stuck on the ground and will fail, and there was nothing they could do.

Or could they….

Scene Shift-

Within the base Halsey watched over a very large area and saw as a large amount of mist cleared out to reveal …..

… a shipyard.

A small fleet was being made at the yard, which used the same technology of the shield world to make it many times bigger on the inside than on the outside, and in it was produced five ships, three receiving ammo and two almost completed.

It had the shape of a UNSC frigate but was larger than a covenant corvette, and was larger length-wise by a third and height-wise by a fourth, carried two large MAC guns in the area where the regular one would, be and were modified to reach one-hundred percent charge quickly, fire faster, and carried energized slugs for more destructive power, newer Archer V missiles that had faster speed, could have a regular, nuclear, plasma warhead, and could also be filled with many micro-missiles for a massive burst attack in 30 pods, 20 point defense guns on several positions of the ship, and ten twin defensive railgun turrets, 4 on the main hull and 6 on the aft section, and on the aft end was a large module that contained launchers for plasma torpedoes (they were trying to work on the plasma guns, and hoped to finish soon), and launch bays on either side for Sabre's, and Osprey and Hawk drones.

It was a powerful force, but the offensive against Jails last stronghold would take a new force altogether, and most of the production was into making the ships.

They needed a surprise, but what?

Scene Shift-

A Covenant Separatist _**CCS-class**_** Battlecruiser **suddenly got caught in a small anomaly in space, forcing its rather specific crew to flee, and then the slip space drive set a random yet strangely specific set of co-ordinates, and with that …

….. the CCS disappeared.

Scene Shift-

An alarm in the base activated and soon RDF forces raced to find out what was happening, but Light provided the answer.

"A slip-space gate is activating, a ship is about to enter the facility, origin, Sol System."

Everyone raced to the gate to find out what was coming through, and soon saw it, Sora, Pace, the Spartans, and Mendez with most of the personnel, then they saw the rather horribly familiar shape of the purple, bulbous ship as it exited entirely.

"It's a covenant cruiser, CCS-class, all soldiers get to battl-."

"That will not be needed, they are sending their coming in peace signal and also they have a message, the speaker being a 'Lord Hood'?"

"He's one of the biggest names and pretty much the leader of the UNSC, put the message through," said Mendez.

"Beginning message," said Unyielding Light as a large screen and hundreds of other screens in the base displayed the message.

Soon, it showed the face of Lord Hood, who appeared to be a rather old yet strong looking leader, and he started to speak.

"This is Lord Terrence Hood, to all those who listen to this message, the war has ended, but at great cost, and in the end because it began because of the greed of one being, Arbiter I believe this is your part," he said to another figure near him.

A large, bipedal, reptilian-like alien with four mandibles and wearing a suit of silver armor came into view and spoke in rather clear English.

"Humans who hear this, I know you may not believe the words I say, but know that Lord Hoods words are true, the war has ended, and the one who began it all has been slain by my hand, that being the bastard High Prophet of Truth, he used the legend of Halo to create a lie insinuating that your people committed a heinous act of heresy against our gods the Forerunners, and the war started because of this, only after the truth of Halo, of what it would have done had we used it, allowed us to see the real truth, and that the Prophet of Truth created the greatest lie that could have existed and caused us to attack the ones that had been truly selected by our gods to inherit what they left behind, even with him finally dead and the Halo's stopped both my race and myself still feel great shame from what we have done, and know that we can do nothing right the wrongs we know we have committed, but we can do what we can to ensure your race prospers, and as a direct order to all Separatist craft of the Covenant Separatist Forces, they are to immediately aid any humans they come across without fail, and ensure that they are protected from any forces that may bring them harm, this both a request and an order to those who know of the prophets lies, and seek redemption and to those humans who are listening to this recording, I am truly sorry for what has happened and wish I could do more, but what I can assure is that whoever the crew consists of, will aid you in your venture."

The message ended, and then the ship began to set down, and soon the Spartans, Sora, Pace and Halsey waited at the universal docking cradle near one end of the obscenely large room, and out of it ….

….. came weird alien creatures that looked like worms with gas bags on them.

"**Harugok**," said Halsey, "better known as engineers, these creatures are in fact creations of the forerunners, and they are basically living super-computers, and tend to want to study anything in sight, and they are capable of interfacing with machinery, and can take apart, assemble, repair, and enhance any technology they find in short order, and they are practically harmless, they don't even react to being attacked, kind of a sad thing really."

"So," said Sora, "these guys were flying the ship," she finished as more flew around, starting to go everywhere.

"No, I think that was them," said a nervous sounding Pace, and then she saw the Spartans tense up and reach for weapons but Halsey stopped them with a hand gesture.

Sora turned and then stared at a very large and very tall creature, which was covered in large amounts of armor, and had a very large shield in the place where the hand would be on its arm, and the other arm had a very big energy cannon on it, and it appeared that worms were going around underneath the whole thing.

"**Mgalekgolo," **began Halsey, "known as Hunters, they are the covenants heavy assault troopers, and are only armed with one powerful shield and a fuel-rod cannon, but this is pretty much their only combat form, I managed to read through some info we took from the Covenant, and it turns out that the Lekgolo, we'll call them hunters for now, are in reality a very peaceful and docile race, and are in fact worm-like creatures that always live in large colonies, the hunters themselves being a bunch of them in a humanoid form, they bear no hatred or ill will, though only if they are not attacked, they only made combat troops because it was either they fought or they Covenant killed them off since their race had inadvertently been eating Forerunner artifacts as meals, which made them a target for the Covenant, though they were able to get on the good side of the Covenant before their race almost got killed off."

"So, what do we do with them, does anyone even know how to speak to them," asked Sora.

"I can provide a solution," said Light as a Sentinel came in carrying a container with a headband of sorts.

"Put one on, if you would," said Light, Pace, Sora and Halsey placing them on.

"Activating, universal communicator online," said Light.

Then Sora heard a voice, and then realized she could her the Hunter, along with Pace and Halsey, and soon Halsey struck a deal, the hunters heard of Jail and his combat cyborgs, who while they looked human were in fact killing machines that were made to kill even though they look human, and Jail was ordering them to go around and oppress the people of the planet, and about the RDF, it's operations and successes, and that they would need help to end the fighting and asked the Hunters.

The Hunters agreed, believing that they had been sent to the Forerunner base to aid the people on the planet to throw off their oppressors, and with that the deal was struck.

The next battle that came up, Jail and the cyborgs were going to get a very big surprise, and it also allowed Halsey to start a new project, one that could only be done with Lekgolo, making it even lmore certain that they were brought in to help, and with them …

….. Jail would and will FALL.


End file.
